Going Against the Storm
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Harry has won the war at the cost of everyone he cares about. All he wants now is death to be with them; he apparates away from Wizarding Britain to a forest somewhere after begging the Fates to take him. The Fates have played with Harry Potter before, so what's stopping them from playing with him now? He apparates right into the path of vampires, and he doesn't even know it.
1. Prolog

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** Touches _on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**Rating:** _M_

**Summary:** _Harry has won the war at the cost of everyone he cares about. All he wants now is death to be with them; he apparates away from Wizarding Britain to a forest somewhere after begging the Fates to take him. The Fates have played with Harry Potter before, so what's stopping them from playing with him now? He apparates right into the path of vampires, and he doesn't even know it._

* * *

Harry Potter, age sixteen and forever will be, has had enough. Harry did the task that his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, had raised him up for, trained him for, and died for. At the cost of his own friends and family, he was able to kill Voldemort once and for all. Thinking back to who was lost in the war, he counted them off, and that number grew and grew. Most of Hogwarts was destroyed, but being repaired by Hogwarts herself. It wouldn't be open until next year at least where the newer age of wizards and witches would be free to be pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns without fear of some Death Eaters coming after them. The followers of the Dark Lord had been easy to round up for Harry. He was able to get them away from their hideaways, and quickly kill them. The new Minister of Magic didn't want them alive, so they wouldn't be able to try and gain numbers in whatever way.

Harry knew that when Voldemort had been killed: the Death Eaters fled for their own safety, not caring for their Lord over their freedom away from Azkaban. But Harry amused the Minister by taking on the next task of murdering more people than he had before. Harry was a hero to the Wizarding World. There were honors in his name, holidays, and so many books on his so called heroic life.

Pitiful is all Harry thought of that.

Harry knew he was no hero. He was a murderer that killed his own friends and family, along with innocent bystanders due to his carelessness and recklessness. Snape had been right about Harry. He was a stupid boy that would never grow up. He was plagued with fame and fortune, yet none of it called to him. Harry looked up to the night sky that was above the Forbidden Forest he had traveled into alone. No one could walk with him anymore as they were all dead.

_More like murdered, _Harry thought bitterly as he looked back down to his precious holy wand located in a holster on his left forearm, and remembered that it hadn't been able to aid him in the defeat of Voldemort as only the Elder Wand was able to assist him – which he had in a holster on his right thigh. He wouldn't go anywhere without it. It was his wand after all. He was the owner of it after he had disarmed Snape. He had the Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak, and even the Resurrection Stone; he was the Master of Death now, and all he wanted was death; something he wasn't able to have any longer.

''You've never turned on me before.'' Harry murmured to his wand as he held it in his hands. He felt it pulse with his old magic, knowing it was answering him in ways Hermione had said impossible.

''I know, my sweet. But I feel that it is time now. I must go to them.'' He told his wand. Maybe he sounded crazy. Maybe he was crazy. He thought he was. After all, he was only a freak that kills everyone around him.

Harry's wand pulsed again, but with heating magic that signified anger. ''Don't be angry. I have to do what's right.'' Harry insisted, making his wand angry again.

The raven-haired teen put the holy wand that was the brother of Voldemort's own wand into the holster again. He usually always hid this wand to prevent anyone taking it from him. He wasn't able to use it anymore, but he wouldn't let anyone take it from him. It was his and his alone, no one could have it.

Looking back to the sky and the heavens above, Harry spoke. ''I give up. I beg you, just let me end this! I did what you wanted! Now end this!'' He said angrily with a plea in his voice.

Harry wished it would be possible to die; to join his family and friends. But it wasn't. Being a Master of Death had its price. He has had enough of this game that the Fate's were playing with him, and knew that if he exhausted himself enough, perhaps it would kill him. Murderers shouldn't be allowed to be called heroes, or saviors, or Potter-Blacks. If it didn't kill him; it would weaken him severely, but it was a chance that he had to take!

Harry closed his emerald eyes and focused on his magical core. He had only apparated a few times, but he knew he could do it. Harry focused on someplace quiet and peaceful. Somewhere he could just be and figure things out.

* * *

Fate looked down to her Darkness Champion. She felt his pain, and knew what he wished for. She couldn't give him that wish, but she knew she could give him the oldest wish he ever wished for. The only thing he had asked of her, and who had been killed in this gruesome war. Fate felt sorrowful that she had to take them away, but perhaps she could make up for it. Knowing where he had to go, she tapped into her champion's magic, and forces apparated him away somewhere safe, and hopefully out of that darkness he has put himself into.

Fate knew Harry Potter wasn't a murderer. He protected himself, and obeyed his mentor like he was supposed to.

_Harry has done enough_, Fate thought as she watched her champion disappear with a loud crack, leaving behind nothing but some fading smoke, and no magical signature. Being a Master of Death has its perks, after all.

The Master will not be disturbed this time, and Fate knew that she couldn't allow it. Fate hoped that what she gave Harry; he would accept eventually. Broken soldiers needed time, and she knew that _he_ would give Harry time.

* * *

_There's your prolog! _

_How was it? Do you think I should give you more chapters? Or should I just delete this story and move on? _

_Oh, by the way: I'm starting on the sequel to ''The Start of Something New'' but I don't know when it will be up. I just hope you guys enjoy it, and I will attempt to make this one longer than the other one._

_Well, drop a review my way!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Going Against the Storm_**

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN:** _I decided to try another one! So here's your second chapter!_

* * *

Harry hated apparation even after all this time.

Harry landed on his feet, like he knew how to, but still felt oh so dizzy when he cracked into view of a forest. He wondered why Fate had tampered with his destination. Yes, he knew it was her he felt during his travel. He was drained from that distance. He wasn't concerned on where he was, and he didn't care too much. If this was where his end met: then so be it. He would welcome this.

Looking around the forest, he deemed that he was in the middle of it from all the sounds of the animals that had scattered at the loud crack. It was green, green, and what do you know? More green. The soil below his feet was damp like the grass and moss on the tree trunks. It looked very peaceful, and Harry couldn't be pleased more with the place of his death. Fate seemed to have chosen well in Harry's mind.

''Now or never, then.'' Harry muttered.

Taking a breath, Harry began apparating to different spots and areas as long as he could to drain his magic out, not giving it a chance to recuperate. Harry felt that pain from doing this so much, but ignored it. Surely if he could take his Uncle's punishments, he could take a little magical draining. Harry barely heard the animals of the forest scattering quickly at the loud continuous cracks ringing through the forest. Harry didn't know if he was going to gain attention as he didn't know if any people lived near here. The Ministry would forgive him quickly as he was their ''savior'' and allowed to have leniency. The Master of Death listened to no one and didn't fall under any wizarding laws. Harry thought he was just a bigger freak. Snape had always said rules bend over backwards for him, and this was no different.

The Raven-haired teen was forced to stop after he couldn't make another apparation. His magic was drained too low to allow another high magic using apparation like he had been using. He had used both silent apparation and normal apparation. He had even used his magic to turn into must like Snape had taught him grudgingly. Despite Severus Snape being a git to the core: he was an intelligent, wise, and true Slytherin style git that had known his stuff. He had fooled Voldemort many times over, and did what he had to do for the ''greater good'' as he quoted Harry's mentor a number of times. Mostly he had said it was to save his own hide, but Harry knew the man had cared for him deep down. He was still Lily's son, ad Snape had promised his mother to care and watch out for Harry. He had saved Harry's life many times over without thanks, and Harry appreciated the side help that Snape had given him during the war before his death due to Nagini.

The Potter-Black heir kept himself on his feet as he took labored breaths. He couldn't stop now though. He had his chance now, right? Who was he to refuse? He was only a murderer. Harry closed his eyes and took a breath as he forced another silent apparation to somewhere else, where he ultimately fell over from exhaustion.

''Bloody hell. That hurt.'' Harry breathed out and rolled himself over to climb to his knees. He knelt on one knee in the dirt as he gained his focus back enough to hear crunching of leaves to his side.

Snapping his head over to the sound, he fingered his calling Elder Wand unnecessarily. He used wandless magic these days, not wand magic. Just a habit, Harry guessed. Harry used what little sight he had, even though he had gotten rid of his use for glasses a year ago. It was too dark, and he was too weak to truly see anything.

''You better come out now, as I know you're there. I won't play games with you.'' Harry ordered softly. He still felt out of breath, but he kept his head up as he continued to kneel in the dirt to gain back his energy.

Whoever was hiding didn't come out.

Harry had to scoff. Wherever he was: they didn't know who he was, or they would have jumped to attention at his order. He thought that maybe he wasn't in Britain. Everyone in Britain had this notion that they had to obey the savior and Master of Death; Fate's Darkness Champion. He kind of liked it if he was honest with himself.

''Then you might as well leave as you'll only be hurt. You should heed my one warning as that is all you'll get.'' Harry promised before standing up. He could just feel that whoever was hiding tensed up as if ready for an attack. Perhaps they didn't like wizards, or they were really stupid. He hoped for the latter.

Harry closed his eyes again to feel what was left of his magical core. His bright ball of energy was looking low in light, and he smiled. He was so close. Master of Death or not: when he runs out of magic, Fate will have no choice but to take him.

Or so he prayed.

Harry knew that Fate liked playing with him, or she was just very sadistic. Only telling him he was her champion and he couldn't die. Harry wanted no more special treatment. He was just plain Regulus Orion Black now, or so says his legal name due to Sirius's intelligent ways of emancipating him away from the Dursley's clutches.

Harry knew Fate was watching him right now from the feel of the strong magic and foreign feeling that was merging as his won since he turned eleven. Five years later and it still wasn't done. Whatever Fate was planning: Harry knew she wasn't done with it. Harry had his own plans for Fate to take him.

Exhausting himself was becoming a task for him. Apparition was taking a lot out of him, but quick enough. He was forcing himself to apparate in and out of one place, but it was becoming harder and harder to do. Fazing was the easiest thing to do right now, and even that was useless.

''She just loves to play with me doesn't she?'' Harry asked himself angrily as he wiped his forehead of the sweat onto his faded jeans. He slowly fingered his beloved holy wand that made itself known to him by pulsating that old magic within it. ''Just a little longer, my sweet.'' Harry promised.

His wand didn't like that answer for its magic to heat up like it did. The Elder Wand didn't do that to him. It was a power hungry wand, and Harry only used it when necessary. It liked being used, but Harry loved his old holy wand more. It was his soul wand and he used it for years. Defended himself and others with it, and killed with it. It was his life and soul. He only liked speaking and feeling the holy wand.

Harry took his wand out of its holster on his forearm, ignoring the feeling that someone was watching him carefully. He knew there was more than one, but he didn't quite care. He was used to people spying on him and watching him. He ignored it. It meant nothing to him. He only wanted to see Hermione's smiling face again, with Ron by her side with that goofy grin of his. He even missed Draco's smug face. Harry was positive that Ron and Draco were fighting up there for no reason what so ever like they used to, with Hermione and Ginny playing referee.

Letting his fingers run across the smooth wood of the wand that only listened to him and wouldn't react for someone else, he felt a soothing wave flow over him, almost knocking him out. ''I didn't think you could do that.'' Harry muttered to his wand that pulsed curiously.

Harry let his eyes flow closed in calmness and serenity. He didn't think his precious wand could do this, but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't the Elder Wand. It only liked Harry using it for death and powerful spells that he wouldn't dare use anymore. His mentor had given him hell when he tried to use it with his own wand one time on himself. His mentor was a good man, and Harry deeply missed the old crazy bat that let him and his friends slide when they caused trouble every year with those blue eyes twinkling in knowledge at what they had always done.

Harry wondered if his mentor would be as angry as Hermione or Mrs. Weasley would be when he died and joined them. He missed Mrs. Weasley, and her broad of children that had been killed in the war ''for him'' as they had put it when they had gone off to fight. He couldn't bear to think on it any longer.

Gaining his Gryffindor courage; Harry held on to his wand with two hands as he prepared to snap his beloved wand. If he died, his wand would use that left over magic inside of it to raise him back up as it had done numerous times over during his Hogwarts years. Harry felt his wand zap him and he released it with a yelp to the earth below.

''Damn it! Why can't you cooperate!'' Harry yelled at the Wand that moved away itself so he couldn't turn it on himself in desperation again. His mentor hadn't been pleased when he found out about that attempt, and thanked the powerful holy wand in his unusual ways before giving a heavy lecture to Harry that lasted hours and hours.

The holy wand pulsed again with its answer that made Harry growl angrily.

''You stupid stick! Get broke for all I care!'' Harry told it before turning his back on the precious wand.

''Ow!'' Harry yelped when his wands jumped back to him and hit him in the head. Harry lost all his anger when he laid his eyes back on the smooth wand and he picked it back up. ''Master of Death my arse. My own wand hates me.'' He muttered as he slid his wand back into the holster.

Harry took a breath to calm himself and felt that wave of serenity pass over him again. ''Alright then. Let's get this over with then.'' Harry proposed to himself before making a powerful apparation and another.

And another.

And another.

And another one.

Falling to the ground, Harry gave up and stayed on his back. ''I give up.'' He told Fate who he knew was rolling her eyes at him for taking this long. Harry suddenly felt very drowsy and he thought that a tiny nap wouldn't hurt too much before he started back up again. With that in his mind, Harry let his eyes fall shut and he passed out into obliviousness.

* * *

_'Finally.'_ Fate said herself as she looked down to her tired champion who was about to pass out from magical drain.

Fate looked over to the overseers that watched on with worry, fear, and amazement at her Darkness Champion. She knew who they were, and she knew that this was the chance that she had hoped for to give back her dear Master of Death what he wished for so many years ago. Something she could actually give him.

Fate knew she didn't have to give them a push to go to her knocked out champion as a few of them went over immediately to check over him after the hours they spend watching him try and drain himself. Her champion was stubborn as a mule like the day he was born, but she loved the raven-haired Master, and let him do as he wished. The holy wand did its job to prevent any damage – attempted damage, Fate corrected herself – and kept the boy safe from himself. Fate knew what she had to do, and she didn't want to do it, but she had to.

The Master needed protection from himself, and Fate was his new mentor. A lesson needed learned.

* * *

''What is he, Carlisle?'' Esme Cullen asked her husband and stood near him as she watched a little fearfully at the small human making loud cracks as he appeared in a different spot somehow. He sometimes did it silently.

Carlisle breathed out in shock. ''He's a wizard. A very powerful wizard judging by the force of that magic.'' He stated and ran his fingers through his blonde hair before wrapping his arm around Esme.

Edward Cullen looked on at the form of the hunched over boy that stood straight up and made those cracks again. ''Why is he doing that? What's the point?'' Edward asked his sire as he held on to his own mate, Rosalie, who watched on in some fear but hiding it under bored mask.

''He's trying to drain himself.'' Alice Cullen stated surely as she watched sadly as the boy fell over with a pained noise before he cursed and used that magic again to crack out of sight and into another spot not far off form where he fell.

Carlisle inhaled quickly. ''That's dangerous.'' He said, remembering what he learned in Voltera and from a few wizards and witches.

Jasper Whitlock took a quick look at the sire of the coven before going back to the form of the fallen boy who felt determined to keep going, despite the pain he was in from using that magic of his like he was.

''How dangerous, Carlisle?'' Jasper asked.

Carlisle shook his head and kept his gold eyes trained on the boy who was draining himself purposely. ''Not for us, for him. A wizard can only survive with their magic. Draining magic can kill them, quite painfully. Wizards are dependent on their magic to keep them alive. If he's trying to drain himself, he is probably suicidal.''

''The poor boy.'' Esme whimpered. ''What could have happened to make him feel like this? Too want to die so painfully?'' She asked.

Rosalie scoffed. ''Teenage angst probably.'' She said like she knew.

Emmett Cullen turned his blank eyes on the blonde in a 'shut up' order, and she grew shocked before huffing into silence beside Edward.

Emmett went back to gazing at the small figure of the boy that was kneeling in the dirt. He was enamored by the boy and felt the need to claim him. Emmett leaned against a tree, and some leaves crunched under his large feet.

The head to the wizard turned in Emmett's direction, revealing those emerald orbs that Emmett kept locked with. He felt like purring at the sight, but held himself together. He was old enough to control his vampire, and he would.

''You better come out now, as I know you're there. I won't play games with you.'' The smooth, rough voice called out, not knowing he was looking directly in the eyes of the vampire due to those eyes trying to get a better sight.

None of the Cullens moved a muscle in fear of something back lashing.

They heard the boy scoff. ''Then you might as well leave as you'll only be hurt. You should heed my one warning as that is all you'll get.'' The young looking boy stated before rising, making them all tense, besides Emmett. Emmett wasn't afraid of this small wizarding child. He was amused and pleased somewhat at the dominant holding the boy gave himself, when obviously he was submissive.

Emmett's submissive.

Edward turned his eyes on his brother with some shock. ''Emmett? Is he your mate?'' He asked quietly when he heard this brother's possessive thoughts on the boy that began using his magic again.

Emmett grinned and looked to his brother. ''He is now.'' Emmett stated surely and went back to gazing at the headstrong boy that suddenly had a smooth stick out from some holder on his arm and he fingered it. ''Jasper.'' Emmett said in plea to not let him turn that thing that he knew was a wand onto himself.

Jasper immediately sent out calming waves to the boy that closed his eyes.

''Wands won't turn on their owners, Emmett. It's impossible as it completes their souls. It wouldn't harm him even if he tried to use it on himself.'' Carlisle assured.

Jasper continued to send out light waves to the boy just in case as he began speaking to someone.

''I didn't know you could do that.'' The boy muttered to the stick before taking a breath and putting both hands on the stick.

''He's going to snap his wand!'' Alice said with worry.

Emmett stood to attention, about to intervene, but the wand seemed to zap and move on its own away from the boy that yelped.

''Damn it! Why can't you cooperate!'' The yelled out in frustration, and with some pain that Emmett could hear in his voice that cracked a bit.

''You stupid stick! Get broke for all I care!'' The boy stated and turned his back on the stick that flew back at his head. ''Ow!'' The boy stated and rubbed his head with a glare that Emmett thought as cute as that pout he had made.

''That wand must be attached to the boy.'' Edward stated and held in chuckle at the look on the boys face.

Carlisle had to hide that smirk as Esme let a giggle pass through her lips. Alice had to giggle with her mother. Jasper had to chuckle and Rosalie let a smirk grow on her face.

''Good.'' Emmett said before leaning on the tree again, and watched the little wizard pick his wand back up with softer look and caress that wand with love.

''Master of Death my arse. My own wand hates me.'' The wizard muttered something that the vampires didn't understand the meaning of. Jasper let out more waves of serenity as the boy put the wand back into its holder.

'Alright then. Let's get this over with then.'' The raven-haired teen said to himself before going back to his weird magic use to crack in and out of existence, making Carlisle sigh.

''He's going to kill himself if this keeps up.'' Carlisle stated surely.

Emmett growled lowly. ''The hell he is. Jasper, drain his energy.'' Emmett told his brother who agreed.

Jasper began to focus on sending tired waves to the boy, but him disappearing like this was making it hard on him. He waited for the body of the human to come back before he sent heavy waves of lethargy at the boy and more exhaustion than he was probably feeling.

The boy popped out once before falling to the ground heavily on his back. ''I give up.'' The boy said to himself as he huffed for air and let his eyes slowly close to Jasper's manipulation.

Emmett watched on carefully for the boy to finally fall asleep before he, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward went over to the child who had passed out.

Carlisle knelt down at the boy's head and checked the pulse unnecessarily. ''He's just very exhausted most likely. He'll need a lot of rest, no straining activity, and no magic usage what so ever until it all rejuvenates, but I doubt that he'll listen to that part.'' Carlisle said softly.

Edward nodded and looked around the area of the small clearing. ''Wizards are attached to their magic, right? They use it all the time?''

Carlisle nodded and looked over what parts of the boy's body he could without Emmett going haywire. He was doing good, considering that his unclaimed mate was being touched by Carlisle, but the doctor wasn't going to push it. The boy was wearing a short sleeve shirt that showed some type of designed tattoos that must have some symbolic sentiment for the wizard to have it. Wizards and witches were prideful, and they never decorated their bodies like this boy did. The jeans the child was wearing were faded and Carlisle saw another wand in some type of holster on his right hip.

''He has another wand? I thought wizards only had one?'' Jasper asked quietly, and kept his ears open for the wolves that must have heard the loud cracks the boy had made with his magic.

''They do. He must be someone important for him to own two of them that radiate this much power.'' Carlisle said. ''I won't touch them, as it's deemed rude to handle a wizard's soul wand when you're not a wizard yourself. I also don't know what can happen if I do touch them.''

Emmett stepped forward and knelt by the boy he wanted as a mate. ''Let's take him back to the house. You said so yourself; he needs rest.'' Emmett repeated Carlisle's own words.

The Cullen sire nodded and agreed. Letting Emmett carry the boy's light body, he turned his gaze to the women who stood away submissively.

''Go back to the house, girls. We'll follow you.'' Carlisle ordered, making the girls start their run back home.

Emmett held on to the boy's overly light frame as he easily sped through the forest with his family speeding with him and watching for those dogs that liked to snoop on them, and who would be curious at the magic usage of the powerful boy that he knew was his mate. He just knew it. Inside the house, Emmett went up the stairs with Carlisle in the lead into Emmett's personal room so the boy could be with him as he rested for who knows how long.

Laying him on the bed, Emmett carefully took the weird looking wand and set it on the nightstand with that holster thing still attached to it before going for the one that the wizard had held and talked to so lovingly. It didn't move away from him, so Emmett put it next to the other one carefully. They must be important to the small wizard, so he would treat them delicately to make him happy.

Carlisle was thankful that nothing happened when Emmett touched those foreign looking sticks that radiated so much power. He wanted to do a check on the poor boy for anything that may have led him to appear here when he had an English accent and he had never seen him before, but he didn't know if Emmett would allow it. The wizard was his unclaimed mate, and Carlisle knew that he was fighting himself on claiming the boy right now; conscious or not.

Emmett took a breath and moved himself away painfully from the sweet smelling human that was his mate. ''You should check him over for injuries. Just – change him into something cleaner. I have to hunt.'' Emmett said to Carlisle who nodded before he disappeared out of the room.

Carlisle looked down to the boy before getting one of Emmett's own shirts, and calling Esme to bring him her own sweat pants as the boy looked to be about her size, maybe smaller. Esme came in the room with a pair of pants and looked over the unconscious ivory skinned boy with worry.

''Will he be okay, Carlisle?'' Esme asked him.

Carlisle gave his mate a sympathetic smile. ''I've heard of wizards who healed from magical drain, but most of them slip away to join their magic in death. Magic is everything to a wizard. It's their life line. But I think he'll be just fine. I don't believe his magic is all gone, just halted for his safety. He'll need much rest and care to get back on his feet.'' Carlisle admitted softly before taking the black shirt off the boy and gazing at the torn, scarred flesh of the boy that had Esme gasping in terror.

Scars just seemed to litter the wizard's body, along with those tattoos in strange designs. There were some new wounds that signified that the boy had been in some vicious fight, and Carlisle knew he had to treat them before they got infected.

''Go get my medical bag, Esme.'' Carlisle ordered softly, breaking his wife out of her horrid thoughts as she zoomed away and back with his bag for him to begin cleaning the boy's body.

Carlisle wondered what this boy had been into, and if he was in some type of trouble. He knew that Emmett wouldn't allow trouble to his new submissive mate, but the boy must be someone important for this power and the two wands to be with him. The boy just screamed ''powerful'', ''dangerous'', and ''abused''. He hoped that whatever the wizard was going though wouldn't end up killing him. Mates followed mates, not matter what. With Emmett being the dominate mate; he most likely wouldn't allow this child to leave his sight until he was claimed, and safe from the world. Even then, Emmett might not let him leave his side until the boy settled down into the mating bond, and had years down in their mate-ship.

Carlisle just hoped that the boy wouldn't try to use his magic anymore until he was healed up. He hoped the boy wasn't suicidal like it seemed he was. Emmett just wouldn't allow it.

* * *

_How was it? Terrible, good, just plain weird? _

_Talk to me people!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying this story line!_

* * *

Harry opened his green eyes sluggishly and with some trouble. He felt that he was placed in some type of soft bed, covered with warm blankets, soft pillows below his head, and so much _pain_.

_I suppose I'm not dead then_, Harry thought bitterly and sat up with difficulty. He stayed silent as he looked around the room. It was slightly blurry, but he could still see enough. He looked to be in a room and knew he wasn't in the Black home, or at the Dursley's from the bed being soft and being in it comfortably despite the pain he was in. He looked down to himself and noticed he had no shirt on; only sweat pants that were a little big for him. Harry knew that this wasn't the enemy's home as he had won the war himself, so he wondered on where he ended up now as he cursed Fate out colorfully.

Pushing the covers back slowly and quietly he snatched up both of his wands that were on the table beside him. He kept the Elder Wand in his right hand to fight with as he sacrificed his holy wand to keep it hidden under one of the pillows with intentions of coming back for it no matter what; if he didn't come back for it, it would come back for him. Standing from the bed made him a little dizzy, but he stood firmly on his feet and walked soundlessly to the open door to walk out of it and inspect where the hell he was now.

The hall was empty and silent except for some sounds downstairs, and he assumed he was in someone's home from all the pictures of teenagers and an adult couple he deemed the parents. Harry made quick light steps down the stairs, feeling eyes on him but ignoring it for now. Moody's voice was coming strong into his mind; _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Screw you Moody. Not the bloody time_, Harry thought to the image of Moody growling at him before disappearing. Harry froze and trained his wand soley on the few teens in front of him who froze as well. Harry judged them no more than seventeen through nineteen years of age, beautiful, and fearing him. Harry couldn't help but like that fear. He quickly beat away that terrible feeling as he analyzed the few teens in front of him.

One had reddish-brown messy hair, pale skin, gold eyes, and a lightly muscled figure; standing at six foot two and now standing with a blonde teen. This teen almost looked like Cedric, but Harry beat that thought away as well. Cedric was dead and not coming back.

The blonde teen had curly pure blonde hair down her back, pale skin, gold eyes, and a very feminine body; she stood at five foot ten at least. She was holding onto the hand of the reddish-brown haired teen looking stoic but the Elder wand felt that fear clearly. It liked fear.

Another teen had honey-blonde curly hair, pale skin, gold eyes, and a more willowy built body; standing taller than the other male at six foot three, he was standing stiffly with a shorter girl who looked hesitant.

The black haired girl had her hair in short spikes, pale skin, gold eyes, and a very petite small body; smaller than Harry's even, which made him smug that he wasn't the smallest person he knew anymore. She stood to about four foot twelve at best and stayed beside the willowy blonde silently.

''Start with baring your left arms very slowly.'' Harry ordered softly with steel, thinking he may have missed Death Eaters wherever he was. Not a very rational thought, but CONSTANT VIGILANCE; as Moody's words rang through his head said.

The four teens did just that with confusion written on their faces, and Harry relaxed slightly and released a breath when he didn't see the Dark Mark branded into them.

''I didn't think vegetarian vampires would join Tom; good to know you didn't. You would have signed your death warrant.'' Harry said conversationally and turned his eyes to the woman who emerged from another room silently with another male. ''Your arms as well, please.'' Harry motioned to them with the Elder Wand pulsing in his hand; itching for bloodshed.

They did so; nothing branded on them.

Harry let out another breath and slowly lowered his wand on the placating motion the oldest blonde was making to him. He didn't trust this man, but they weren't Death Eaters and had no place in a long gone war.

''You shouldn't be using you magic. You were almost drained.'' The blonde said, soothing him, and took a step towards Harry who kept his feet firmly in place and not making a dash like his skittish feelings wanted him to.

Harry stayed silent on that subject. It was no one's business what he was doing anyway.

''I'm surprised you're even awake right now. You've been in and out of consciousness for a week; only waking in pain and to release magic, which I feared was draining you even more.'' The blonde said.

''It happens sometimes. I still have weak control on my magic and it lashes out to rid the excess magic my core makes. It's perfectly natural.'' Harry said softly and kept his emerald eyes on the body moving closer to him. This didn't feel like the eyes watching him; like he felt right now.

It kind of made him want to run and hide honestly; something he hadn't done in years.

The blonde nodded. ''I don't know much on the subject of young wizards, but I'll take your word for it. My name is Carlisle Cullen and you're in America; Forks, Washington to be exact. You've apparated quite a long way from Britain young man.'' Carlisle gave up a soothing, calming, gentle smile.

Harry didn't know what to think on this niceness this total stranger was giving; a vampire no less. Oh, Harry knew they were vampires from him working alongside vampires for the longest of times; months on end sometimes. While they drank humans, they were still honest working creatures. While Harry worked side by side with vampires in the war for years on end, he still wasn't sure about vegetarian vampires.

''That wasn't in my plan.'' Harry commented on his now known location.

_Fate, you're really fucking with me right now aren't you?_ Harry thought bitterly towards the one person who always liked messing with him; besides Draco and Snape that is.

''May I know your name?'' Carlisle asked and motioned to the others to take a seat slowly.

Harry watched them all sit down and keep their gold eyes on him. ''Regulus Black; the sole Black heir and Lord.'' Harry said mechanically, ''just call me Regulus; it's much easier than my full title that I would rather burn.'' He said truthfully.

Carlisle gave up another smile. ''Well, Regulus; my profession is what your kind calls a healer, and I must say that I would like to see you back in bed resting for much longer than what you have.'' He said slowly.

Harry shook his head. ''I cannot stay. I feel I must leave and attend to my own duties, and let your family go back to their lives.'' Harry stated and squeezed the Elder Wand when it burned his hand. It wanted to fight, and Harry wouldn't use those spells any longer; making the wand angry. He wouldn't speak to it still as he didn't like what it had to say to him, but he could still feel the magic inside of it, matching his new magic completely and perfectly.

Carlisle suddenly frowned. ''What business must you attend to? Is it important?''

''Don't worry about it.'' Harry finalized. He didn't know what this man knew, but something in those eyes said he already knew what he was trying to do.

''It's not my job to worry about it, Regulus; yet I still advise you stay and rest much longer. Your magic is almost gone, Regulus. I can feel it myself.'' Carlisle stated.

Harry shrugged. ''It'll come back on its own. I don't believe I'll just lie down and die right now.''

''Your magic is wearing thin with you just standing, Regulus. I advise you to lie down.''

Harry scoffed. ''Or what? You'll do my job for me? I don't believe it will work like that, Carlisle.'' He stated honestly. He didn't think it would work anyway. He hadn't had this much fun in ages though. Everyone else coward before him due to his title; this man didn't know his title and if he did: he didn't care. Harry liked it this way.

Carlisle's frown became heavier. ''At least let me give you some medication to make that pain go away.'' He insisted.

Harry wondered how he knew about the pain, and then he looked to his chest and noticed he still had no shirt and that his old scars showed vividly. ''I'm quite alright, Carlisle; thank you. This isn't half as bad as what I'm used to.'' Harry bit his tongue for revealing that by accident.

He didn't even know why he rambled on about that stupid past of his.

''Please give me my clothes, and I'll be on my way.'' Harry said quickly and twirled the wand in his hand as it pulsated.

Carlisle looked to Harry with suspicion and he eyed the wand that he was playing with. He could feel the magic leaking out of the foreign object and didn't know if it was the boy or the wand itself.

Harry caught the feeling of something moving behind him and he whirled around with his wand glowing a sickly green, quickly and gracefully; like in the war. His mentor had trained him well, Harry was proud to think that about the old man. He froze immediately when his eyes landed on the dark gold ones of the tall, muscled man that stood behind him. Harry's head barely made it past the man's chest, and he felt very, very tiny compared to the bear of a man standing calmly with an amused smirk and a raised black eyebrow.

Harry lowered the wand quickly, the green glow leaving just as quickly, after realizing that this was another vegetarian vampire and not a Death Eater. The man seemed to find it amusing as he chuckled, making some tension in the room lessen.

''Apologies. Thought you were someone else.'' Harry stated softly.

The man shrugged and walked around Harry who kept his eyes on the vampire and turned with him to keep eyes on him for anything smart. ''It's all right, Regulus. In a strange house with vampires, I wouldn't doubt it; it can put a little wizard on edge I guess. I'm Emmett Cullen.'' He introduced himself and stood in front of him.

Harry nodded. ''Pleasure to meet you, Emmett. I'm no stranger to creatures; vampires included. I assure you I'm not on edge; I simply thought you were someone else. Still stuck in the past, I guess you can say.'' Harry admitted easily. He didn't know why, but he did, and couldn't mind his tongue for some reason.

Emmett cocked his head to the side a bit in curiosity. ''Fight often? Carlisle thought you were in some nasty fight from all those wounds and scars.'' Emmett asked somewhat pryingly, making Jasper bite his cheek to stop smiling like Alice was doing.

Harry shrugged carefully. ''I'm no stranger to battle. It's my duty to fight for the Wizarding World at any cost, and my mentor taught me well.'' He said.

''Looks like you didn't make it all out.'' Emmett pointed out.

Harry narrowed his eyes. ''That is none of your business, Mr. Cullen. I did my part in battle. The war is over now due to many soldiers fighting for the freedom they deserved.'' He said defensively in his name, though he didn't know why.

_Why would I need to prove myself to this man?_ Harry thought to himself.

Emmett showed his hands comfortingly and in surrender. ''Sorry, Reg. Didn't mean to touch on a sore subject. Just saying what I witnessed in the forest.'' Emmett said softly, calming Harry forcefully.

Harry felt himself calm, and his muscles unclenched forcefully. He wondered what magic it was, but remembered they were Muggle-born vampires and had no magic like Magic-born Vampires. He was being silly surely.

''I was being traced and had to confuse the person tracking me is all.'' Harry easily lied, ''I led them away from me so your family is safe as are all of the muggles who live around here.'' He lied again.

''Important?''

''I'm no one important.'' Harry stated truthfully. ''Just a very bad person to be around. Death lingers where I go, so if I may have my clothes back, I will leave to go back to my godfather's home.''

Emmett chuckled. ''Death has already been here, Reg. I doubt it'll come back.'' He whispered out the last part amused.

''I will not test that theory, Emmett.'' Harry turned his tired eyes to Carlisle who was silent the whole conversation. ''My clothes, if you will, Carlisle.'' He stated and twirled the heated wand again in his fingers. It still itched for bloodshed.

Carlisle gazed to Emmett who sat down in a chair by himself. Harry had a hard time not following him for some reason.

''I think you misheard me, Reg.'' Emmett started softly. Harry kept his eyes on the vampire and grew confused. He couldn't move his form for some reason and wondered what this fog that was coming over his mind was.

''You're not leaving.'' Emmett finished seriously.

Harry narrowed his eyes and let the Elder Wand light green again; the room felt tense again with only Emmett staying fully relaxed. The spell wouldn't kill the vampire, only stun him for a short amount of time; just enough to get away.

''Excuse me?'' Harry asked lowly.

Emmett shrugged and held out a glass of water that the wife of Carlisle gave him silently. ''You can't leave as I'm not letting you, Reg. You're magic is almost gone anyway; you need to recharge right? So, what's wrong with staying instead of cracking all the way back to Britain just to drain yourself?'' He asked curiously.

Harry didn't take the water; instead, the glass shattered inside of Emmett's still hand, the water running to the floor in a splash. Emmett shook his hand without a worry in the world about him using that powerful magic on his bare hand to get the water off. Everyone else seemed to move back besides Carlisle who Harry caught sight of those gold eyes watching him carefully when he got dizzy from using what little magic he had saved up.

''That felt very weird.'' Emmett muttered and wiped his hand on his jeans before looking back to Harry who was still glaring and holding himself up on his own though he felt exhausted again. ''You're still staying, by the way; so bed time!'' Emmett said cheerfully, not taking notice of the tense atmosphere.

Harry stayed still, the Elder Wand growing hotter and hotter.

Emmett must have taken notice of the magic building up in the wand somehow as he lost his cheerful demeanor. ''Drop the wand, Regulus. You won't be using your magic anytime soon.'' Emmett said in a firm, ordering tone that made Harry drop his wand, though he didn't want to.

Harry couldn't even bed over to pick it back up as it disappeared into the hands of the smallest Cullen girl somehow. He instantly regretted not taking his soul wand with him. He couldn't use it, but it always defended him against someone.

''How are you doing this?'' Harry asked with a very small growl that made Emmett grin with some amusement and wickedness that everyone saw.

''You have no choice but to listen to me…'' Emmett muttered; Harry could hear him easily. ''I didn't think it would work like that since you're a human; a wizard no less, but it looks like it does work.'' Emmett said wickedly and stood up with Harry standing his ground.

He wouldn't be intimidated by this…gorgeous…godly looking man.

Emmett stood a little ways away from Harry as to prevent himself from mating and claiming the boy right now, not giving a fuck who saw honestly, and to try and not scare the poor unarmed wizard who was exhausted even more. ''Carlisle wanted to sedate you to keep you from waking every other hour, but I didn't allow him.'' Emmett began.

Harry glared harder, if possible, making Emmett raise an eyebrow. He knew he had no way out of this. His magic was depleted and he wasn't dead, and he was stuck in obeying this unknown vampire. Fate really fucked him over this time.

''Oh?''

''I now think I should have let him. We could have done this on better terms if you weren't so stubborn.'' Emmett sighed softly.

''Done what exactly?'' Harry dared asking; not knowing Carlisle was looming behind him.

Emmett cocked his head again. ''Met each other before we mated.'' He said it like Harry was supposed to know already.

Harry wanted to retaliate and ask what planet he lived on, but stopped when he felt a pinch in his arm before things went fuzzy until it was completely black and pain-free in obliviousness.

* * *

Emmett could tell that Regulus was waking up, but he didn't stop in his semi-frenzied quest to make the wizard smell like him again. Regulus had been in and out of consciousness these past few months, and Emmett was having an ultimate hard time not claiming the boy the way he was. He would always respond to Emmett's little advances, just to see if he would react to anything as his magic tried to rejuvenate itself slowly. Carlisle had assured Emmett that magic healed slowly, and needed plenty of unmarked time to grow again in his core…or something like that. Emmett hadn't truly listened as he was trying to stay out of a mating frenzy.

Emmett got the idea of marking him in a different way instead of biting or having sex; he could clean him. When Emmett got that idea, he would clean Regulus by licking his neck. Regulus would smell like him indefinitely as the venom stayed on his skin, and it gave Emmett some type of relief knowing that he smelled like him in a sense; making Regulus his and his alone to where any vampire would know not to touch what was not theirs to touch.

It wasn't like Regulus rejected the movement as he always seemed to enjoy it though he was unconscious and barely ever awake. Emmett did at first think it was technically rape, but when Edward assured him it wasn't and he was okay to go along with it: he continued to mark Regulus. Emmett knew Regulus had the feeling that he was the one doing this and always close to him from him baring his neck automatically in a very submissive manner. He wouldn't do it to anyone else when they came to check on him; only Emmett, and that made him very proud and smug that his mate recognized him in this state.

Emmett continued to lick Regulus' neck line as the little wizarding child tried to come out his own haze as he moaned so lightly and softly to where Emmett was the only one who could hear it. Emmett let more soothing purrs to reassure his mate that it was truly his dominant and not someone else trying to be him. Even if Regulus was a human and a wizard, he would still be able to recognize his dominant's purrs, touches, and presence by instinct, while rejecting anyone else's; Regulus obeying Emmett's orders when he had woken up completely and wanted to leave, proved it fully to Emmett. Emmett didn't want Regulus to think it wasn't him doing this; hovering above the heavily medicated, drugged wizard which sounded a lot like rape to Emmett again.

Emmett paused in his marking to purr into Regulus' small ear; just to prove it was him more clearly, though Regulus wasn't fighting him and enjoying himself immensely if Emmett's senses were correct. Which they always were.

He watched his mate open his vivid green – emerald – eyes to reveal blown up pupils that looked around the darkened room with only Emmett inside. Emmett didn't think that Regulus was completely awake; only in sheer pleasure from what Emmett was doing – with Emmett himself running a cool hand across the flat expanse of Regulus' tensing stomach that relaxed a great margin when he realized it was really his mate above him; touching him.

''My mate.'' Emmett purred out as he ran his hand over a particularly nasty carving that read ''unworthy'' right on his mate's small hip. Carlisle had strongly suggested that Regulus had been abused severely due to the scars of whip markings and carvings in his skin; along with the underweight and under development in Regulus' body. Jasper asked if it could have been part of his ''training'' as a wizarding soldier. Carlisle highly doubted it as he had met many wizards and witches who were ''soldiers'' of the Wizard World. Emmett wanted to destroy who ever took a knife and a whip to his fragile looking submissive.

Emmett wanted to erase those scars that said _his_ mate wasn't worthy, or that he was a freak. Emmett knew his mate was very worthy of him; a perfect size for him to hold, a perfect combination he just knew mirrored himself and a shy and intelligent boy; a strong wizarding boy.

''My perfect mate.'' Emmett purred near Regulus' ear again before he continued his marking on the barred neck of his moaning submissive to comfort him back into sleep.

Emmett knew he had a duty to prove to his mate he was a worthy dominant and able to care and provide for him properly, all the while showing he loved Regulus in more than words and actions. Emmett had to emotionally make a deeper connection to Regulus and not just order him around because he could. Emmett knew he couldn't just order Regulus to want to be with him; the connection had to be deep, but he wouldn't carve it into Regulus to be loyal to him and him alone. His poor little mate would be so skittish like he had been when he met everyone. Emmett had felt that desperate want in his mate to flee to safety but he stood his ground strongly.

While Emmett desperately wanted to mate and claim Regulus, he needed just a little time to prove he was worthy to be a dominant mate to his submissive so he wouldn't scare him away physically and mentally. He also had to rid those suicidal tendencies, thoughts, and actions away from his mate. His mate was suicidal from battle; that he knew, but he couldn't and wouldn't allow Regulus to kill himself.

''My perfect little mate.'' Emmett purred once again before Regulus dove into sleep from contentment as Emmett finished marking up his mate's entire neck in his venom. It didn't burn at his mate for some reason, and Emmett knew that it proved Regulus was his powerful little submissive mate.

Emmett couldn't help but feel so proud and enamored with the wizard even more.

* * *

_There you are! How are you guys liking this?_

_Is it bad?_

_I hope you guys are truly enjoying this. I hope to draw in those Emmett/Harry lovers with this possessive Emmett who will try to save a suicidal Harry. _

_Well, drop a review my way!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running!_

* * *

Harry kept his eyes on the flowers in front of him as the vampire mother walked around humming to herself. They were both in the gardens with everyone else gone like always in the day. Harry had been awake for a number of weeks that he couldn't remember, and he had cursed Fate out once again for putting himself in this situation.

Emmett, his mate, was slowly getting to his heart. The vampire was so lovable and cuddly that Harry really couldn't fight that pout he made when he came back from school when he wanted a hug and a kiss. As much as Harry wanted to leave and go about his wish that Fate _won't allow him to do_: he couldn't just leave Emmett. He was taking care of him as his magic ''recharged'' as Emmett so cleverly put it; while at the same time, working his way into Harry's locked down heart that he built over his life. Emmett was a joker, and he was also a sensitive loving guy who was really working hard to keep in his right mind and not claim him where he stood. Harry knew that Emmett hadn't used an order on him again like when he first awakened, and he didn't know if he would use it again on him to get what he wanted. Harry could fight him off; no if's there, but Harry didn't _want_ to.

He did however; want to get back into contact with the Wizarding World to see what was happening. He was hoping that an owl would come to him like they always did when he needed something, but he had been waiting for days. Harry took it as a long flight for an owl that had to cross an ocean. Harry needed to know if anything had happened and if they needed his _service_ again. Jasper had asked what being a soldier for the Wizarding World was like; Harry had said it was draining as something was always going wrong and the people were lazy. When something so small happened, like a school fight, they had to be there to stop and judge whether to snap wands or not. It was a harsh judgment these days but since the war, the Minister of Magic had been very strict with fights. Wands were snapped and people were thrown in low security prison for a few days when they did something minor. Harry had thought it was stupid, but since the war: he hadn't been too opposed to the idea of taking magic away from them.

Jasper had asked when they took the magic away from the offenders if they passed away. Harry said no; because there magic was bound for a period of time, not taken away if the offense was light. When a wizard died, their magic faded into the Earth and went to someone else. The little miracles in life to the muggles were fading and transferring magic to a newborn child that would have magic. You couldn't take that and no one dared to. It was really a warning of what could happen if they did snap their wands and take away the magic. While wizards depended heavily on their magic, like Carlisle had suspected, they can survive without their magic. Harry had for eleven years; not using magic once in fear of his uncle's punishments. Not that Harry told them about his relatives. It's possible, just somewhat painful until they adjust to life without magic. Edward had voiced that it sounded a little cruel, and Harry agreed to a point. Harry had said: as a soldier, you have to know when enough is enough and the limit of justice is drawn. It sounded cruel; to snap someone's soul wand and take their magic, but it was bringing peace back to the Wizarding World slowly, and showing who the enemy was if they missed some.

Harry could still remember the memory of that.

* * *

''_Why do your people depend on magic so much?'' Jasper asked him curiously._

_Harry turned his head towards Jasper from his position in Emmett's lap. They were lounging on the couch together as they had been doing for a few hours now. Harry felt tired and Emmett wanted to be near him. _

''_People in the Wizarding World grow up using their magic so it doesn't overflow from their core. Not using magic is deadly when you make so much at certain times. Using magic for the littlest of things can use up some of the excess magic you make.'' Harry explained. ''I myself never even heard of magic until I got my letter for Hogwarts School was Witchcraft and Wizardry.'' Harry chuckled at that memory of getting his letter – letters to be exact_

_Emmett looked down to Harry amused. ''Good memory?'' He asked as he continued to card his hand through the black silky strands of Harry's hair._

''_Very. Most eleven year olds get one letter of admittance. I got about three thousand due to them all being thrown away.'' Harry admitted with a grin. ''Albus Dumbledore doesn't take no for an answer, and neither does Hogwarts herself.'' _

_Carlisle piped up. ''I remember Albus Dumbledore.'' He said, going Harry's attention. ''Wonderful man; a bit strange, but wonderful.'' Carlisle said delicately._

_Harry snorted. ''He was a loony old bat who seriously needed to be in Saint Mungos for being barmy.'' He said with no hesitance._

_Carlisle let out a laugh. ''Very true.'' He admitted._

''_But Albus was like a grandfather to me. I didn't have family until he came along.'' Harry said calmly. ''He practically raised me when I turned seven and I was kicked out of the place I was staying at in London. The family wouldn't care for me, and Albus was the one who sent me food, clothes, books. I never knew who it was until I turned twelve who was taking care of me, but I was thankful for the help I got.''_

''_Is this your mentor?'' Edward asked him and set his book down on the table next to him._

_Harry nodded. ''Yes; he taught me everything I know, and a little extra. It was no secret that I was his favorite student, as I was to mostly every teacher from who my parents were. Albus was the only one to look past my striking resemblance to my father and my mother's eyes. He always saw me as an individual. I couldn't be more thankful to him for doing just that.''_

_Esme sat down next to Carlisle on his chair. ''Where your parents well known?'' She asked. _

_Harry shrugged. ''For what they did before they died. The reason I fought in the war so hard was for their memory that Voldemort was taunting every time we saw each other.'' Harry said and shook his head. ''I never hated that man. While what he had done was wrong, we weren't so different. He of all people knew that. I fought that thought every second of battle we had when he was always talking to me so calmly; with pity and understanding.'' Harry said with disgust. _

''_He was, as he said, a merciful lord.'' He admitted softly._

''_You've seen Lord Voldemort in person, and lived to tell the tale?'' Carlisle asked shocked as he sat up on his chair._

_Harry gave a short nod. ''The only one. Not even my godson made it out of the war.'' _

''_How old was he?'' Alice asked quietly and saddened._

''_He would be four years today; he was a half werewolf, half animorph; son to my honorary godfather.'' Harry stated easily. ''He was killed when I had to leave him in the house to fight off Death Eaters. I couldn't get back to him in time to take him to safety like I planned. Voldemort claims the baby was not the target; he only wanted to speak, but the roof collapsed on him, and he was only a month old. Even his magic couldn't save him.'' Harry shrugged and felt Emmett put a hand on his stomach like he always did for comfort these past few days._

''_Where was your godfather? Wasn't it his son?'' Rosalie asked as she continued to file her nail._

_Harry looked to her sharply, making her eyes go to his quickly. ''Teddy. His name was Teddy, and he was not an ''it''. He was a wonderful baby, and loved to smile as he change his looks to look like me. His inner-werewolf had claimed me as his father when his father had been murdered saving my life from his Alpha and creator when he was only a newborn and his own mate had died beside him.'' Harry defended before turning away from her. Harry was done with her right now and he drew in his little magic quickly._

''_I apologize on Rosalie's behalf, Regulus. She doesn't know how to watch her mouth.'' Edward apologized quickly as he glared at his mate into silence._

''_It's fine, Edward. I take that subject hard still. Teddy was truly all I had left of my godfather. My other godfather was killed by his cousin who was a Death Eater as he tried to save my life from a stupid rash decision I had made when I left the safety of Hogwarts with a few of my friends.'' Harry said._

''_My godfather was a Black; hence why I am the heir and lord of the Black line. I was in his will to have everything the Blacks had – if my fortune wasn't already unnecessarily large with Albus' money, my parents' money, and other vaults of my fortune.'' Harry rolled his eyes with Emmett chuckling. ''Siri didn't have a son or heir, and he looked to me as his son despite not really knowing him due to him being in Azkaban for twelve years.'' _

_Jasper raised an eyebrow, fully curious on the wizard's tales. ''Why was he in prison?''_

''_They say he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and had them killed, but he didn't. It was my father's third best friend who ousted them to his master.'' _

''_Ouch.'' Emmett winced. ''That's got hurt; a best friend._

''_He was supposed to babysit me that night; the betrayer I mean.'' Harry looked up to Emmett with an amused look. ''But he said he couldn't, and my mother had told him it was fine, and that she and my father could stay at home instead of going to my godfathers'' home. She said her husband was grounded anyways.'' Harry laughed with a few others. ''Everyone had stories of my parents. I loved hearing them from my godfathers and Albus who taught them along with Minerva. My father was a trouble maker, and my mother was a sweet little girl who liked kicking my father in his shins for something stupid when they went to school together.''_

''_They were enemies in school, my parents. But when my mother was hurt by her only friend who made a mistake of calling her a mud blood when he was forced to join the Death Eaters, my father was there to comfort her, where he courted her into marriage. That's where I come in.'' Harry pointed to himself with a smirk. _

_Alice smiled. ''It sounds like your parents were wonderful people. I wish I could have met them; your mother sounds awesome!'' She said happily with Jasper chuckling at her._

_Harry laughed. ''My father was an okay man. He was a big jerk in school and hadn't really changed too much until I was born. My mother was raised by muggles as she was muggleborn, but she loved magic and she died using magic like my father had.'' He said proudly and fingered the ring on his finger._

''_How old were you when they were killed?'' Emmett asked interestedly as he petted Harry's stomach._

''_Fifteen months'' Harry said immediately. ''Voldemort came looking for my family, and he found us. My father died trying to let my mother escape with me. She ran up to my rooms after watching him engage in battle with Voldemort himself. She thought she had left her broom in my closet so she could have an escape route just in case with me, but she couldn't find it and she knew she would die.''_

''_She placed me in my crib, and spoke to me. I can still remember what she said somehow. Albus suspects it's because of my magic. She told me I was loved by her and my father, wishing me to be safe and strong, until Voldemort bursted into my room and my mother pleaded with him to kill her and spare me.'' Harry repeated what always played in his head day in and day out._

''_He told her that she wasn't who he wanted, and he wanted to truth from her; that he left my father alive, but unconscious downstairs. My mother didn't know anything on what he wanted, or she wouldn't tell him due to her loyalty to a few certain people, and he killed her and left.'' Harry finished; altering the story just a bit._

_Carlisle looked very sympathetic. ''Voldemort just left you alive? Why would he kill your mother, leave your father alive as well as you, and leave?'' He asked softly._

_Harry shrugged. ''I don't know. After he killed my mother, he looked to me with sympathy before he left my room. He killed my father afterwards; before Albus could get to my house and stop him with my godfathers. Siri went after the betrayer, but they couldn't find his body, so they suspected Siri killed the betrayer, and killed my family. He was caught and not given a trial before he was thrown in to Azkaban for twelve years until he escaped to get me back from the place I was staying at to take me with him and hide me and himself with my other godfather.'' He paused. ''Albus already knew about this, but he couldn't allow it, no matter how much he wanted to with me pleading with him to let me stay. I was sent back to that house every summer and only saw Siri when he was snuck into the castle to see me with Albus avoiding the Aurors and Minister on the whereabouts of myself and my godfather.''_

''_Albus was always a good man with a big heart. I met him a few times in Voltera actually. He had many stories and I was eager to listen to him tell about a boy who conquered the Dark Lord.'' Carlisle stated and sat back with Esme._

_Harry lifted his eyebrow. ''The Boy Who Lived you mean?'' _

''_Yes; have you met him, Regulus?'' _

''_No, never wanted to.'' Harry said truthfully. _

''_Someone that young taking on the Dark Lord.'' Edward shook his head. ''And he died so young; only fifteen''_

''_He was stupid before he died, but he was told to be a hero, and I saluted him many times in his name during the war.'' Harry nodded once, wanting this conversation over._

_Jasper felt his want and came to the rescue. ''You said Voldemort was a merciful lord; how was he merciful?'' He asked._

_Harry shrugged and settled his hands on top of Emmett's who was still placed on his stomach. ''When he says something, he does it. While he'll torture someone: he promises them death after they tell him. Quick and easy: the killing curse. You never feel a thing.'' He stated truthfully._

_Esme asked timidly the question that was on everyone's mind. ''Have you used that curse, Regulus?''_

_Harry hesitated. ''Multiple times. Something I'm not proud to say when I had to use it on my own friends and comrades several times in the war.''_

* * *

''Regulus?''

Harry snapped out of his thoughts to looks over to Esme who was looking at him with worry as she placed a cup of water next to him.

''Yes, Esme?'' Harry asked curiously and sipped the water to sooth his dry throat.

''Are you alright? You looked lost in thought, dear.''

Harry smiled. ''Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking over a few things.''

''Oh? Like what?'' Esme asked interestedly. It was no secret that Esme liked hearing what Harry had to say; not matter how small it was. She was really trying to be a mother to him despite him not allowing it. Esme understood that the memory of his parents must be hurting him and he didn't want to call someone else a mother from his own mother being killed in front of him.

''I'm wondering if I can get back in contact with the Wizarding World, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of an owl waiting for me.'' Harry said. ''I believe I must look around this town for a hidden reserve of magic, or perhaps a wizard or witch to allow me access to their owls or floo.'' He stood up and stretched his legs out from being in a sitting position for a while now.

Esme looked thoughtful. ''A reserve? Like an Indian reserve?'' She wondered if the Quiluete reserve was what he was talking about. She knew very little on magic and such. but she was slowly learning what Regulus was teaching and telling about his home world.

''Are there creatures there?'' Harry asked instantly when he whirled around to see her face.

Esme nodded. ''Yes. There are shifters living there. We can't go on their land, though, and they aren't allowed on ours without permission.'' She explained.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his untamable mess of a hair. ''Emmett will never let go over there. I must make contact with them though. Is there any neutral place we can meet where I won't invade them?'' He asked and took another drink of his water.

Esme looked pleased that Harry was at least attempting to please Emmett by not leaving without asking and not going to the wolves now. The wizard tended to do what pleased him and his plans without asking anyone else until Emmett forced him back to their room for some venom claiming. It was safe to say: it took a while for Harry to redo what he had done before from him being pleased by his mate with Emmett never letting him go.

''We'll talk to Emmett and Carlisle later, Regulus.'' She promised him before going back to her gardening with Harry giving up a sigh and sitting back down in front of the lilies and petunias.

* * *

''Emmett!'' Harry pounced on his mate who caught him by the waist, legs wrapped around his own waist, with a smile growing on Emmett's face with the word 'sucker' written all over his face according to Alice and Edward.

''Sex?'' Emmett asked with hope, his gold eyes going wide.

Harry rolled his green ones at the sounding of the hope in his dominant. ''No, Emmett.'' He looked to Edward who was laughing. ''What is so funny?'' Harry snarled, only making Edward laugh harder before disappearing with Jasper following closely, laughter coming from him as well.

Emmett chuckled and placed Harry on the floor before walking into the living room to drop his back pack by the coffee table. ''What's on your mind, babe?'' He asked and looked to his mate.

''How good of a mood are you in right now?'' Harry asked bluntly, making Emmett suspicious of that innocent look in those emerald depths.

''Depends on what you want.'' Emmett could clearly the loud laughter from Edward and Jasper and wondered what they were smoking.

Harry sighed when Carlisle walked into the room with a big mischievous grin. ''Go on, Regulus. Ask your question.'' Carlisle encouraged but looked to be amused. Harry knew that Carlisle knew his plan to make Emmett say yes to the wolves if he denied him the first time around.

Harry's greens met Emmett's amused golds in an innocent pleading pout. ''I need you…to…takemetothewolves.'' Harry molded the words together.

''What?'' Emmett laughed out at the cuteness of his awkward submissive. ''Say it slower, Reggie. I can't understand a word you're saying.''

Harry growled at the loud laughs that were continuing somewhere in the house. How he wished he could use magic and teach them a lesson.

''Reggie.'' Emmett held in his chuckles. Knowing what he wanted to do to their lunatic of brothers.

Harry sighed. ''I need to be back in contact with the British Magical Embassy.''

Emmett grew confused and guarded as he sat back on the couch carefully. ''Oh? Why would you need that?'' He asked with a hard edge that all could hear.

Esme looked to her son who was instantly guarded in the assumption that his mate was leaving him now. ''Just hear him out, Emmett. It's not what you think.'' She said virtually silent, just a hissing noise in Harry's ears for the quick silent tone passing between them.

Emmett sighed and looked back to his mate who gazed confidently back. His fight was still there…how cute.

''Alright. I'm listening, Regulus.''

Harry sighed. ''I have no owl or magic to contact them myself, and I have no idea of wizards or witches in this area. The reserve – the Indian reserve – it's a base that I have heard of with shifters from Alastor in the war. I think they can contact the American Magical Embassy and make them contact a few connections of mine form the war and have them come here with information that I need. I'm a soldier still, Em. It's my duty while alive to care and listen to my people.'' Harry watched Emmett stay leaning back on the couch with a stern look on his face as he let his words mull over in his head.

''Emmett, I'm not leaving. But if I am to stay,'' Harry paused and forced those words from his mouth that his heart didn't want him to say like his soul did, ''I must have business here for a few days, and with my personal trunk brought here.''

Emmett leaned forward, the house was silent and they had all left the room, save Carlisle.

''Regulus, are you saying, you'll stay here, with me as my mate?'' The dominant mate asked, leaving no room for his words to be taken a different way, like Harry liked to take them when he twisted his words.

Harry nodded slowly and stiffly. ''I am, but I need to talk to those wolves where and whenever I can.'' He stated his terms.

Emmett didn't necessarily care for anything but the fact that his mate said he'd stay. While he hated those mutts and didn't want Harry near them for any reason, he had to make a sacrifice for his mate to be happy. And if being in contact with wolves to make contact with his own people would do it: so be it.

''I go with you when you meet them. Every time, Regulus. I'm not playing. They're dangerous when angry and they can't control themselves. You will never be alone with them. Someone has to be with you. I don't care if it's Esme or Alice, someone goes along if I can't.'' Emmett stated his second order to Harry who had no choice or will to fight it when he felt that tingle overcome him.

Harry held in that shiver from that order that made him bend his will to comply. ''Done.'' He stated.

''Wait a minute? We have to meet with those dogs?'' Rosalie hissed out in agitation towards Emmett.

''Rosalie, please hold your tongue. It's what we have to do.'' Edward said softly as he rushed downstairs in a new outfit like Jasper did with Alice. ''We'll be fine. We have a wizard on our side, and they can't attack us!'' Edward was excited to meet the wolves now that Harry was here. While it annoyed him to hell that he couldn't read the wizard's thoughts; he was an entertaining person who Emmett loved with his whole being.

Alice giggled at Edward's excitement with Carlisle rolling his eyes humanly at his first-made with a grin visible.

''Let's do it!'' Jasper clapped his hands with Edward.

Harry kept his gaze directly on Emmett's who was steadily meeting his eyes. He knew that look very well. He had it on several times before during his weeks awake.

The look said everything that needed to be said: _If you run, I will always find you, catch you, and bring you back home with me. Willing or not.  
_

* * *

_Done! Hope I fixed those grammar mistakes! I hope you all liked it._

_I also apologize for any review answers that sounded rude to anyone I responded to. I don't mean to be, but I am known for it. Everyone I know tells me I'm sarcastic, and an asshole, rude and other things._

_My doctor calls it brutally honest. I'm not being sarcastic or rude, I'm just telling what I think the only way I know how._

_I apologize again!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running!_

* * *

The waiting was something Harry was used to. The Cullens however, they were stiff as boards in the twilight of the day as they kept fixed eyes on the land in front of them, the trees blowing softly and hiding whatever was inside them successfully. Harry was on their side of the invisible treaty line with Emmett standing just a bit behind him as he alternated his dark eyes from the trees and Harry.

_Just like in the war,_ Harry thought over how he was acting. Like he had been when he was fighting and leading everyone. He was called the general of war sometimes as everyone, including his mentor at times, looked up –down he corrected himself sulkily – to him for advice on what to do next. He had both wands with him, though he wouldn't try and use his magic unless in dire emergency like Emmett had told him. Just as a show of power that Harry loved and hated at the same time. His soul wand was attached to his jacket covered forearm in its holster as it pulsed calmly to Harry; the Elder Wand was in its holster on his right hip, visible for all to see as it remained silent, but pulsing in power on its own.

''How slow can they be? I've seen moon transformers move faster after they changed.'' Harry complained in a low voice.

Emmett chuckled darkly; Harry knew he was on edge about this meeting, but Harry needed it done and he had to see it through. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

''They're here.'' Alice said lowly, lips barely moving, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry stepped forward just enough to show he wasn't afraid or intimidated when the nine, large horse-sized shifters came into view in a united front, looking displeased at this meeting, but still peaceful somehow.

''Someone transform back do I may speak. I will not speak until then.'' Harry stated clearly and strongly, like in the war.

A black wolf squinted its eyes at Harry.

''Then we leave.'' Edward spoke; Harry thought it was on behalf of the wolf that must have been the Alpha from his size and muscle mass.

Harry chuckled darkly. ''you only think you will. My name is Regulus Black, Lord of the Black line in Wizarding Britain.''

A russet wolf perked its ears up at something Harry said before, possibly on command, shifting in to a teenage man – butt naked - revealing all his glory and not an ounce of embarrassment as the women of the Cullens looked away.

Rosalie hissed. ''Put clothes on dog!''

Jacob huffed at the vampiress in offense before landing eyes on Harry's impressed face, letting a smirk grow on his own face in obvious pride in his body. Emmett growled possessively until Harry grabbed one of his chilly hands in his own as a soothing gesture, stopping a fight from breaking out.

''You look to be an Alpha build. You are Beta or Alpha?'' Harry pointedly asked as he raked his emeralds over the toned, muscled young body of the teenager. He had seen so many naked people, it wasn't funny. He was used to men just having no clothes on, so he wasn't fazed.

Jacob nodded. ''I am Beta. My name is Jacob Black, how can I help you?''

''Any relations in England perhaps?'' Harry asked very curiously, hoping there was someone else in his non-existent family.

Jacob looked to be thinking. ''No, I don't believe so. I'm full Quileute Indian. Lived here all my life with my ancestors.''

''Damn. What a shame.'' Harry sighed before going back to his business. ''You are in communication with the American Magical Embassy, yes? This is a reserve for magic, correct?''

Jacob nodded again. ''We get information from them when needed, and they contact my Alpha and the Tribal Council constantly on the updates across the ocean with the war and the Master.''

Harry sighed. 'Then you know that someone important went missing?'' He looked into the wolves eyes that squinted before becoming wide like the other wolves who all – including the Alpha – went to their bellies, heads down on their paws submissively. This confused the Cullens greatly as they shifted their eyes to Harry for some answers. Emmett stood his ground near his mate and kept watchful eyes on the wolf that was butt naked, and unconcerned about that fact, in front of his submissive. He was curious on the behavior of the mutts, but he was more concerned on the fact that this _boy_ was flashing _his_ submissive. Before he even did!

''Um…shit! Yes, sir. What do you need from us? We here to serve.'' Jacob stammered out before calming down at Harry's look. ''Sorry, sir. We never expected you to appear here of all places honestly. What I can I do to help?''

Harry grinned and nodded in respect to the young Beta who collected himself quickly, unlike what he was used to with the moon transformers.

''I must gain contact with the AME immediately. Have them call forth a few important people to come to me at the location I am staying at for an important meeting.'' Harry ordered strongly.

Harry could feel that pride in Emmett that zigzagged through him, and he held in that pleasurable shiver. He seemed to sense it anyways from that squeeze to his hand.

''Okay. My Alpha will contact them as soon as we get back home. Is there anyone specific you're asking this meeting for, sir?'' Jacob asked subserviently and eagerly, as if he wanted to please Harry in any way possible.

''You trained a dog, Reg. Congrats.'' Edward muttered in humor. Jasper snickered but kept his eyes on the mutts in front of them that growled at the wording.

Harry was just grateful that they were at least not cowards when it came to his title they knew of right away. They had backbones at least…

Harry tilted his head for a moment to try and remember the names he needed. ''A few of them. Will you be able to remember them all?'' He asked curiously towards the young wolf who nodded.

''They have wonderful photographic memory, Regulus. It's a pack communicator that allows them to replay scenes for each other. They can remember them.'' Carlisle said smoothly and softly.

''Very well. The names are important, and must be pronounced correctly.'' Harry began.

''I can do it.''

Harry was very impressed in the young wolf that was eager to help. He could be a proven useful ally for himself in the future; he couldn't help but think that.

''Tell the communicator that the Master wishes to have immediate contact with all of the following people. Any mistakes will have consequences.'' Harry said.

Jacob looked to be listening fully, and according to the nod from Alice and Edward, he was safe to resume.

* * *

A few days had pass since he spoke with Jacob about contacting the AME, and now he knew that they were coming on his order. He felt it in his bones and core. The familiar feelings of each person grew closer and closer, his little saved up magic was just a tingling fool. Everyone in the house must have known that he was excited for the visit of his old comrades that he had spoken of in little detail; they felt his magic most likely. He tried to halt his magic's little bursts but he truly couldn't control it. It was draining him slightly, so Harry had taken to laying down on the couch for a few hours at a time with Emmett who said they were on winter holiday. He wondered about that freezing weather that made him burrow into numerous blankets despite having the heat that Carlisle had on for him twenty-four seven.

''They are arriving.'' Harry muttered to the large window that overlooked the dark forest. This was the best time for the little gathering he wished for.

Emmett appeared in the living room after he heard his mate mutter those words. He found him looking out that window again with his hands in his front pockets like normal. ''What do you need?'' Emmett asked.

Harry shook his head. ''Just tea, water, and those biscuits that Esme has made. That is plenty, Em.'' He assured as he continued to gaze out the window; even when Emmett wrapped his large arms snug around Harry's smaller, fragile looking body.

He felt so warm to Emmett who commented on that fact again as he nuzzled into Harry's bared neck. Harry automatically bared his neck whenever Emmett held him; he couldn't help or stop it. Harry thought that he should be putting up more of a fight with this mate-ship bond, but something inside of him tingled happily with Emmett near him. He hadn't felt that in years. Not since…

''There they are.'' Harry halted his thoughts before he could think of _his_ name.

Emmett, grudgingly, let go of Harry so he could stand in front of the fire place with a glass of water in his hand. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans, a muscle top, and an outer robe that he had to hide his two wands; left open though so he didn't have to be too formal. Emmett leaned against the window with his arms crossed as the people were led in by Carlisle.

Harry turned his eyes to his old time secret friend, Blaise Zabini, who was wearing his formal Ministry robes and a blank cool face. His skin was dark as chocolate with a faded thin scar near his right eye. A gift from his father who was a Death Eater. He was six foot four – Emmett's height – but far from Emmett's build. He was muscled, but more of a feminine build.

''Evening, Blaise. How is your child?'' Harry asked formally and looked to the growing abdomen of Blaise's swollen stomach.

Blaise smirked and gave a friendly hug to Harry, for they were old comrades and on very good terms. ''Fine thank you. Kingsley swears it's a boy.'' He said conversationally as he chose a seat for himself and most likely Kingsley.

Harry raised an eyebrow. ''And you?''

''I say I'll trust the healer who says it's a girl.''

Harry laughed while Blaise who looked to his nails as he caressed his robe covered stomach with a smirk.

''Kingsley is usually always right, my friend.''

''When it comes to Death Eater attacks. Not children.'' He stated boredly and looked up to see Minerva McGonagall enter the room with her stern features melting in a motherly look as she landed her eyes on Harry.

''Harry. Good to see you again, my dear. You look thinner than I remember.'' McGonagall said bluntly after giving Harry who rolled his eyes a hug.

''Hello Minerva. Just Regulus today, please.'' Harry told her, a look in his eyes that made the witch nod curtly before saying her hellos to Blaise. McGonagall insisted he stay seated as they said their hellos.

Harry caught Emmett's curious look and avoided looking back to him. He knew his mate was wondering on the name change. He wouldn't go into that.

Carlisle led in another witch, Susan Bones, who gave Harry a nod on her stoic face as she shook his hand and seated herself. Harry knew that she was still on ice about Hannah and Ernie dying in the war. She blamed Harry, but at least she held a civil tongue and came for the meeting.

''What crawled up your arse, Bones?'' Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow and a blank face.

Susan sneered at Zabini. ''Shut it, snake.'' She hissed.

''As you wish, badger.'' Blaise said before taking the tea that McGonagall gave him. ''Thank you, Minnie.'' He teased, making Minerva glare.

Harry shook his head and stood straighter when the Kingsley Shaklebolt came In the room wearing a Minister's robe and a warm smile on his dark face. Alice had craned her neck to look up to the wizard who chuckled warmly at the small vampiress who mouthed 'wow' to Jasper who nodded and pulled Alice closer to him, and away from the intimidating sized wizard who even dwarfed him.

''Regulus, you have a twin?'' Kingsley asked, using his legal name with a glint in his dark eyes.

''Shut up, Kings.'' Harry glared heatedly at him saying he was small.

Kingsley laughed as he patted Harry 's head like they were old friends before sitting with his bond mate and having some tea. He had said his friendly hellos to Susan who returned them stoically.

''Are you practicing for the Potions Professor position, Susan? You'd get it hands down.'' Harry said with a grin and amusement.

''Professor Slughorn has that position, Mr. Black. You would know if you had been there for the recovery of Hogwarts and the aftermath of the war.'' Susan said with a sip from her tea.

Harry hummed and could hear that low growl from Emmett at what the young witch in her twenties was saying. ''I don't believe I apologize when I was clearly inside the Ministry reigning up the remaining Death Eaters and cleaning up Voldemort's corpse.'' He said conversationally and looked to the door way that revealed another comrade.

''Ah! Alastor, my old friend. Come inside, relax please!'' Harry invited and shook hands with the old Auror who somehow made it through the war alive, but with more scars visible.

Moody nodded. ''Mr. Black, how are you doing? You're magic seems entirely gone, I see. Apparating?''

''I was being traced, and had to get them away from my location.'' Harry said guardedly as Moody limped over to the couch.

Moody humphed in disbelief but didn't call out on it. Instead, he began a civil conversation with Susan about the happenings in the ministry with Kingsley jumping in as Blaise relaxed to his bond mate rubbing his swollen stomach. Harry could feel the eyes of Emmett on him shift between Blaise and himself, and he wondered what he was thinking about. He knew he was talking to Edward in his head from the hissing that Edward was doing with his speeding speech going between the two with Alice doing it as well.

''Is this everyone?'' Harry checked the clock to see the time.

Blaise hummed. ''Everyone else was killed in the war, remember? This is all that's left of the esteemed Order, Master.'' Blaise said with a grin a the last word.

Harry glared to the twenty odd year old man before taking his seat in his chair. ''What's happening in Britain? Anymore Death Eaters, or rising against actions?'' He asked to the point.

Moody shook his head. ''Not that I'm aware of. Everyone is following like puppets under the minster.''

''I take offense to that.'' Kingsley said with a smile in his rich cultured accent. Harry remembered that Kingsley was now the Minister of Magic, and has been since Scrimgeour died in battle.

Moody nodded once. ''Offense meant, my friend.'' He said with no heat.

Kingsley laughed loudly at the banter between him and Moody. Kingsley was still a happy outgoing person who loved bantering with Alastor. Harry couldn't help that grin that escaped him like it did McGonagall with Blaise rolling his eyes.

''So, everything's in order?'' Harry asked softly and took a sip of his water, feeling the interested looks from the Cullen family that was watching quietly.

McGonagall looked suspiciously at Harry. ''Not everything, sir.'' All eyes turned to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. ''The muggleborns are causing problems in Hogwarts. With their magic so weak and untrained, magic is being bound and taken as fights with purebloods and half-blood's'' She stated normally.

''I thought as much. I felt some spikes before I left with all the muggleborns being accepted into Hogwarts and not knowing a bloody thing.'' Harry scratched his head with a sigh.

''Like you?'' Susan asked. ''Muggleborns can be just as powerful as purebloods. Half-bloods are the despicable outcome of purebloods and muggles mating.''

Blaise snorted. ''Please! Regulus is the most powerful wizard in the world, and he's a half-blood! Lily was the most powerful muggleborn witch known to Britain, but I do agree that muggleborns must be entrance approved before entering Hogwarts grounds.'' He stated to Minerva who nodded.

''I agree. Tests must be ran on Muggleborns, including half-bloods to be safe. If there isn't enough magic and they aren't…worthy enough to enter her grounds, then are not welcome in my school.'' Minerva said firmly with a natural leader look on her face.

Harry stayed quiet through the debate, just watching and listening to them go back and forth between what was right and wrong. He sat back in his chair as he thought over the muggleborns and half-bloods. Hogwarts was in danger of useless magic and having purebloods and strong half-bloods have bound magic for some odd months or years.

''Well, Black, are you even listening?'' Susan asked haughtily, with Emmett letting out another low growl.

''You'd best hold your tongue, Bones. If you haven't noticed we are in the presence of vampires and one is Regulus' dominant mate.'' Blaise hissed and calmed down to Kingsley rubbing his stomach that was filled with their unborn child.

Susan held her tongue for any more outbursts that she wanted to let out when Emmett leaned against the wall next to Carlisle and Edward, keeping his black eyes on the witch insulting his submissive.

''It's quite alright, Emmett. Susan has lost many people in the war and is grieving. I understand it completely and hold no grudge.'' Harry halted his mate's growls. Emmett nodded reluctantly and stayed put near his brother and father.

Blaise scoffed. ''So did you! Stop defending her actions, Regulus. Let go of that Gryffindor inside and reclaim your Slytherin.'' He ordered.

Harry sighed. ''Blaise…''

''No, I'm sick of this!'' Blaise defended and set down his cup. ''Everyone gangs up on you after you saved their arses more than once.'' He growled to Susan who stayed quiet. ''Gang up on the lone soldier who invades Hogwarts despite being on the run when Voldemort took control of Hogwarts herself, knowing that he could very well die, just to save our arses when we were too cowardly to stand up to Snape and his ruling over the sacred grounds of Hogwarts. It's despicable as a pureblood to hear this coming from the mouth of another pureblood. Draco was right. Some wizarding families are better than others.'' Blaise said to Susan who growled and stood as she whirled out her wand to cast a spell that Kingsley blocked wordlessly and wandlessly.

''There is no hostile magic usage in this house, Ms. Bones.'' Harry said and confiscated her wand using his own magic once.

Kingsley moved Blaise's seat away from the raging pureblooded witch who glared heatedly towards the Master as he saved firmly quiet, knowing this was not his place to speak despite being the Minister of Magic. Alastor had stayed seated as he drank form his cup calmly, as did Minerva who ordered Susan to sit down calmly.

''You have the gall...'' Susan started to Blaise. ''To say that a mere half-blood is stronger than a pureblood; worthy enough to make decisions based on everyone's life? Those muggleborns have every right to learn magic and live among us.'' She defended.

''They can't learn what they don't know they have.'' Harry stated.

''Regulus?'' McGonagall asked.

Harry smiled. ''Kingsley?''

''Sir?'' Kingsley asked as he stayed standing in front of his pregnant bond mate.

''Register every muggleborn and half-blood being born; if their magic isn't worthy enough to enter her grounds, they are to be bound permanently at birth. Every detail must be scanned in their family. If they have creature blood, they are to be sent to a school explicitly for creatures at age ten to learn of their inheritance before they are set free into the world at eighteen. They are never to leave the Wizarding World as creatures. I'll explain all details later. This must be passed as a law as soon as possible. The quicker we get Hogwarts situated, the better she will be at defending herself and her students.'' Harry finished.

Kingsley's eyes were wide with shock in the silent room with only Alastor making agreeing noises to the notion, but he nodded. ''As you will it, it will be done. Hogwarts will be cleansed of the bad-blood.''

Minerva let a smile grace her face. ''Albus would be proud. Unity can be brought to Hogwarts with the three categories. He would be proud that you're doing this, Regulus.'' She stated.

''I can only hope.'' Harry nodded. ''The Wizarding World needs complete order with people not afraid to say what needs to be said. Hogwarts is the start. We hit them where it hurts, and order will be brought to the light. They can't fight back and use what they don't have.''

Susan scoffed in disbelief. ''This is dictating. You're no better than the Dark Lord!'' She claimed.

''Maybe a Dark lord with new intentions is what we need, Ms. Bones. Voldemort had ideas. Wonderful ideas that I might have agreed with; he went about them the wrong way in his quest for immortality and order to the world and that made us enemies. He went very dark, but his ideas live on in a pure soul with strong magic and the balls to say what needs to be done!'' Moody slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

''You're encouraging this?'' Susan gasped. ''This is dark magic ruling!''

Moody nodded. ''Perhaps I am. I always knew Lily would one day live on in her beloved son that she died protecting with her strong magic. Voldemort had no mercy, yet he brought on this change. Regulus is that result of Voldemort's hidden compassion.''

''Headmistress!'' Susan begged to McGonagall.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts sighed as she put her cup down and situated her bun on her head. ''The Dark Lord is gone, Susan. We are safe and the world is peaceful. Yet we are out of order with our magic being thrown all over the place. Albus wanted peace, unity, and undivided forces! Regulus is doing just that in Albus' steed. Regulus has compassion, heart, and the will for a new world that we can gain without violence and more orphans and bloodshed.'' She stated her side she had chosen.

Blaise hummed and rubbed his stomach. ''I want my child to grow up, knowing she'll be safe and able to have a life without the fears and horrors we all had to see. I want her to know, that there is nothing to fear. Fear controls the lives of others and I won't allow my baby to be controlled like Regulus was! The horrors of life shouldn't be known to the new generation. I'm with this notion and for Regulus.'' Blaise finished with his head held up high in pride as he held Kingsley's hand.

''Kingsley?'' Harry softly questioned as he twirled Susan's wand in his hand. It felt odd to him, but he wouldn't give it back to the witch until she left and his ass was safe from magical harm. ''What say you, my old comrade?'' He asked.

Kingsley let out a smile. ''You know I will follow you wherever you may lead me, Master Black. You are the most pure soul I have ever known, despite what Voldemort has done to you, and the horrors of death you had to witness. I miss my old friends every day, but I cannot fathom how much you miss your family and son. I wish for my own children to grow up without a care in the world, like children should and how you should have. I will follow this notion to the very end and yourself.'' He said.

''Children?'' Blaise questioned his husband who gave a wink to Harry who chuckled. ''We're having more than one?''

''That is my plan. We have too much money, anyway.'' Kingsley said in good spirits.

Blaise made a 'huh' sound. ''And uh, whose carrying them all? Exactly how many do you have planned?'' He dared to ask.

Kingsley stepped away with a shrug. ''About fifteen.''

''EXCUSE ME?'' Blaise shot off a stunner in horror towards his bond mate who blocked it with a laugh and just his hand, making Carlisle shocked at the power of the magic. ''I don't know who you think you are, mister, but you better get a concubine to carry them all as this the only one I'm carrying for you!'' He swore.

Harry snorted and hid his smile as Blaise glared at him.

''Have something to say, oh lord of mine?'' He asked with a hand on his hips.

''I'm recovering, and I say you're pregnant two months after this one is born.'' Harry stated with humor.

''I'm not having fifteen children! I don't care how much money I have!'' Blaise shouted to Kingsley who was standing near Carlisle with a big grin and laughing at his young husband.

''You can't resist having sex for long, Blaise. You crave every day.'' Kingsley said with no shame on his face as Alice bursted out giggling with Esme.

Blaise huffed and adjusted his robes. ''That's because you're good at it and I like what you do in bed.'' He stated as he took a seat next to the Headmistress who was ignoring everything with Alastor as Susan put her robe back on.

''More like because you like older men who are in their forties or fifties who like sex as much as you do.'' Harry corrected and held out Susan's wand for her to leave like she was doing silently.

''I will not have part in this. I don't care who you are, Black, because deep down, you're no different from Voldemort. Your parents were heroes and you're a dark lord in the making. You give your names a bad reputation.'' Susan stated calmly and softly as he headed for the door.

''All Blacks go dark, my dear. Remember this. Siri was no different.'' Harry stated, despite her being gone. ''He just hid it all under a fool's mask until Bellatrix came to fight.''

Blaise nodded. He was sitting down now with Kingsley still by the vampires for safety away from his young mate. ''Sirius did the Black name proud that day. You're doing him proud with what you're doing. Gryffindor house or not, you are a Slytherin underneath that Golden Boy demeanor.'' The dark skinned wizard claimed.

Harry grinned. ''That's why the hat wanted me in Slytherin. I couldn't achieve all this if I was in the snake hole, now could I have?''

''Foresight, Regulus?'' Minerva asked curiously.

''Dangerous that is. Using foresight magic. Surprised you haven't gone blind, boy.'' Moody growled out to Harry.

''I'm a risk taker, and it was an accident when I turned ten. Something triggered me to use the magic and I saw everything.'' Harry stated.

''Everything, sir?'' Kingsley asked.

Harry nodded. ''Down to the last detail, my friend and we prevail, yet I fail.''

Blaise looked confused. ''I think you need some rest, Reg. Magical draining isn't a nice thing to experience I'm sure.'' He said.

Harry scoffed. ''I'm perfectly fine. Speaking in riddles is what I do.''

''I don't' want to know another Riddle, Mr. Black. The last one was enough.'' McGonagall stated with a huff.

''You're just irritated because you liked him.'' Moody said in a gruff voice.

* * *

_How was it? Terrible? I wanted to add some stuff._

_I know that Harry isn't truly fighting right now, but this isn't the end. Trust me. Harry will fight at times and others he will just give in to his wants to Emmett. _

_Please give your feedback! Promise, I won't bite…anymore…_

_-Colonel Rage_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running! I hope that this chapter clears things up for people! I have made this one into POVs to help with the 'emotional bonding' like some people wanted to see. I agree that it needs to be seen for the story to work, so I'll try it out :) Please give criticism! I promise, I won't try and bite and your heads off anymore :)_

_Also, please go to my page to take the poll I have. It would help me :)_

* * *

_Regulus/Harry_

I kept my eyes trained on the lilies and petunias that were in front of me inside the flower bed. Esme had done a wonderful job to keep them vibrant and so alive. They were beautiful really; they reminded me of my biological family. No matter how bad Aunt Petunia had been, she had helped me in my childhood when Uncle Vernon hadn't noticed. She had kept me alive along with Dumbledore who I deeply missed still, even after all these years.

Albus Dumbledore; wizard extraordinaire was a simple man who had touched so many hearts, including my own. I had loved the man, and I wished to see him again. I knew I wasn't able to according to who has ensured once again, to fuck up my life with her meddling inside my affairs.

_Master of Death, _that was me; an _immortal_ man who will own the Deathly Hallows that I happened to have in my trunk that was being delivered by Kingsley sometime this week. I suppose I was moving into these vampires' house now with Emmett begging me to stay and ordering on top of that. Damn that vampire for being able to tap into my magic line and being able to control me! Here I thought I had escaped that life. NOT!

Emmett was different from Vernon Durlsey, by far. Emmett was gentle, kind, and something else: my mate. Vernon was someone I had hoped died of a heart attack from all his fat, and I hoped that Dudley followed him. Perhaps I didn't want Petunia dead, but she wasn't always kindhearted. She had been hateful until I turned six, where she hid her kindness that was most likely fear inside of her. Either way, I wasn't too worried about the woman who had been my precious mother's sister somehow.

My mother…Lily Adia Evans Potter had been an angel. I always knew that. I didn't know my mother other than her screams of terror when Voldemort had showed up to kill her, my father, and myself, but she was beautiful in those memories still. Vibrant red curly hair that laid down her small back, emerald eyes and a beautiful voice that spoke to me so softly before the screams started up. I didn't remember my father other than the memory of him telling my mother to run and flee. He was a good man as well, though a bully in school; he had changed due to my mother changing his arrogant ways and into a better man who was a father and husband.

Throughout the war, Voldemort had done nothing but taunt her memory while telling me we weren't so different. I would never smear the memory of someone's mother, ever. I didn't kill for fun or pleasure. I killed for safety, honor, and duty. Something Voldemort had lost somewhere in his horcrux making. He had brilliant ideas, but he was too evil to pull through with them and it ended up in death, murder, and lost lives.

Cutting off from the muggle world, besides strong muggleborns, was a good idea. Muggles feared what they didn't know, and what they did know; they destroyed. If strong muggleborns were created, they could be adopted out to purebloods or some other good standing couples who would raise them the correct way: cherished and loved while being raised to use their magic the correct way. They could be raised with no fear of using their magic.

Like how I wish I was raised sometimes.

If I wasn't able to be raised like that, I should at least give others the chance to have it. Give them something I wish I had, was the perfect retribution against the Dursleys for me. Where magic was real and there in the world of the Wizarding World, where people had the option to be themselves, and grow magically.

Yes. It was the right thing to do. I hoped that Albus and the others understood that. I was only doing what was right and what needed to be done. As the Master, I could do this without too much fuss, and that was brilliant.

''Brilliant.'' I told myself with a smile and rose from my kneeling position to walk into the house that held all seven vampires that looked to me.

''What's brilliant?'' Emmett asked me, hearing me from outside.

I saw my mate who I sometimes wanted to flee from but never did for some reason on the floor playing one of his video consoles.

''Oh. My legislation. I have been looking over it in my head for days, but I want to make sure Kingsley gets it perfect and no mistakes are made.'' I stated truthfully. The truth just slid right out! I couldn't help it!

Emmett nodded. ''The one with the muggleborns and the strong magic? Or the creatures going to a separate school at ten?''

''Muggles and magic is what's on my mind.'' I told him as I sat on the couch where the magic file for transferring papers was placed.

''Why do you wish the children to be separated from their parents at birth? Is it a safety thing, or a magic increasing option?'' Jasper asked me curiously.

Jasper had been the most curious on the magical world, always asking questions with no judgment. The only one who voiced disagreements in my choices was the blonde teen, the one who beauties incarnate, Rosalie, who was Edward's mate. I didn't truly care for her opinions, and Emmett always shut her up when she voiced the bad points in my plans. There were downfalls to the legislations, but they were for the best right? Children's safety, creature safety, and growing magic in the UK.

''Both. Muggles don't like things they don't understand. When they know something, they hate it and attempt to destroy it; like the witch trials in the 1600-1800. It was fear that drove them to do it, not god or whatever deity they worshiped. They used god's name to justify the killings, and nowadays is no different.'' I explained with a shrug as I looked over a paper that Kings had sent over just a few seconds ago.

''Like homosexuality? Is it the same thing as this?'' Alice asked me curiously with a smirk in Emmett's directions, who in turn leered at me and wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive move.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and held back the blush at the flirt. ''Yes. Homosexuality is shunned in the muggle world because no one understands it. They are so used to one woman and one man being married with children, and they don't understand that two men are just as capable with children as are two women. Adoption rates would increase if the people just allowed same sexes to adopt the children they want to give a home to. They are just scared.''

''Wizards accept same sexes in marriage right? Why do they accept it so easily?'' Carlisle asked me when he walked into the room at normal speed with Esme behind him.

I looked back to my paper and signed it to accept the motion in my legal name before closing the folder and putting the pen down.

''Wizards can have children together. If their magic is able to let the submissive bare the child, the magic will allow it, giving the opportunity for wizards to have children with each other. Witches must have extra magical assistance to have children, but it is possible for the child to have two mothers or two fathers.'' I explained quickly, feeling the look of surprise on Emmett's face when he turned to me.

''What's the percentage of children in wizards?'' Jasper asked me.

''Nine out of ten wizard couples can have many children through their lives as we age so slowly and our magic doesn't decrease until we grow weak and old. Unlike Gerllert Grindlewald and Albus Dumbledore. They were the exceptions of this rule as they were completely powerful wizards who had hold of something valuable and powerful.'' I stated.

Carlisle hummed curiously as he sat in the seat he always sat in. ''Albus was always so full of life, I wondered how old he was but he would never confess. I would only see a bright twinkle in his eyes as he stated he wasn't so old.'' He chuckled.

I had to laugh. Albus, you old fart. ''If Albus doesn't strike me down from up there,'' I said with humor, making them all laugh, ''he was one hundred and twenty-two.'' I confessed.

''Oh my.'' Esme breathed out as she handed me a glass of water. ''Such an old man. He lived a good life?'' She asked me.

I nodded. ''Albus was a wonderful headmaster of Hogwarts. He faced betrayal, death, and angsty teens for many years, even with Gerllert Grindlewald in school with him in his years. He taught Tom Riddle – Voldemort – my parents and other war heroes, while teaching evil as well. He never judged though, he saw good in everything, and that was his downfall.'' I admitted sadly before taking a drink.

Carlisle gave a smile. ''Yes, he was a good man though. Served a long life and lived to the fullest I'm sure.''

I nodded with a smile as well. Emmett sat next to me sometime earlier. ''Yes, Albus was a wonderful mentor, and I will never forget the man who saved me many times over without me giving anything back. Without asking, I was 'his boy' and no one else's. Well, besides Molly Weasley. I was 'her son' according to the stunners that she sent at everyone who said otherwise, including Albus.'' I said cheekily, the memory of Molly bustling in the kitchen ran through my head with my other redheaded blood siblings and father who claimed me as well.

Emmett boomed out a laugh with Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and Esme had grins on their faces with Alice giggling. Rosalie was sitting in a chair with Edward and filed her nails, ignoring me again since I and Emmett had ''won'' the last fight between her and her opinions on my laws being put into motion if the paper below me said correctly.

''Yes! It went through! Kings did wonderful with the parliament!'' I explained happily as I saw Kinglsey's writing on the legislation with my signature above his, and a side note to me.

'_Well done, 'Ry. You're changing the world one law at a time. – Kingsley Shaklebolt._

_P.S – You're a giant arshole! I can't believe you gave Kingsley that memory of fifth year! I hate you and so does this child! Kingsley won't stay away from my arse, Black! You better not give him any more memories!_

_Stupid Lion…_

_-Blaise Zabini-Shaklebolt.'_

I couldn't help that laugh that escaped me. I thought I owned it to the minister to hand over that memory of the one thing that made Blaise hot as the fiery pits of hell.

Emmett read it over my shoulder. ''You can swap memories?'' He asked me.

I nodded. ''Yes. You can bottle memories for someone. If they have a peniseve, they can view the memories like they were inside the memory. It's like a movie really. I've been inside plenty, but never gave a memory away. I owed it to Kingsley though, so I paid him back in the way he loves most.''

''Being buried in his husband's ass?'' Emmett asked bluntly.

''Emmett!'' Esme reprimanded with a look on her face that signaled she wanted to blush while I laughed loudly.

''What?'' Emmett asked innocently as he hugged me from behind, using me as his shield, knowing Esme wouldn't come through me to get to him. No matter what the big mouthed, hot, sexy, man of teenage vampire said. Good Merlin! I needed help! I knew he was hugging for other reasons, but I stuck to the shield one. It was easier on my dirty mind that needed erased!

I scoffed. ''Use me as your shield why don't you?'' I asked him sarcastically as I put the paper down in the folder after writing a note.

'_Blaise, _

_Sorry. He deserved payment for sixth year when he saved our arses in the Department of Mysteries. Remember the time we went into the record's room and he had to bail us out before Fudge caught us?_

_Your child is welcome, my old comrade._

_Horny Snake._

_-Regulus Black (Master Black to you though if you're going to be this way.)_'

Emmett snickered when he read it before I closed the folder, sending it to Kingsley and Blaise who was ultimately with him no doubt.

''Stupid snake needs to be laid into the wall if he's going to be this way. How Kings is having fifteen children with him is brilliantly devious of the man.'' I muttered to myself, hearing the teenage boys laugh, including Alice.

''Did you have a partner in the war, or before the war?'' Emmett asked me curiously, with nothing but curiosity in his voice.

I thought about it.

_Cedric Diggory._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Blaise Zabini._

_Theodore Nott._

''Only four partners, but three are dead from the war, defending their classmates and comrades, and the other is married now.''

''…Kingsley?'' Emmett asked me cautiously, making me scoff.

''Try the other one.''

''Blaise? Holy crap!'' Emmett exclaimed, getting smacked in the head by Edward.

''What's wrong with him? We've known each other since our first years on Hogwarts, just never done anything but hold hands really. It was only a title so the population didn't come after us. We mainly best friends.'' I insisted.

Jasper hummed. ''How can one decide if they are submissive or dominant?''

I blinked. I never expected that question…

''Well, it's all in our magic. During...don't even think about this, Emmett.'' I warned him, getting an innocent look as he listened avidly before hiding in my neck. ''During sexual activity, the more it progresses, the more your magic decides whether you are submissive or dominant or until you are dominated by your partner.

''But taking a look at Emmett and I, you would think because of size and creature, while my magic has decided against my will,'' I stressed to Emmett who snickered again, ''I am the submissive for some reasons known to my magic and Fate who I curse until the day the world burns…'' I trailed off, getting sidetracked until Carlisle cleared his throat.

''I would be submissive due to the dominate claim Emmett laid on me, which I will burn you for as you did it while I was asleep! That's rape!'' I shouted to when I stood and whirled around to Emmett who fled while booming out laughter. ''And who ever said you could do it is burned as well!''

That made Edward disappear and laugh as well, and I cursed the vampire who could read minds, but not my own due to my occulmacy shields for telling Emmett he could do it!

Rosalie growled lowly before Alice tapped her thigh to shut her up.

''So, you could have been dominant? Emmett could have been bottom?'' Alice asked excitedly, getting a colorful curse from Emmett who was hiding somewhere with Edward.

I shook my head and fell back to the couch. ''No, I am a submissive, not a doubt about it.'' I told her.

Carlisle looked to me interestedly as he put his book in his lap when Esme disappeared to reprimand Emmett for something breaking. I knew it wasn't Edward. Emmett was the one who broke things.

''You're magic has decided?'' Carlisle asked me.

''It decided when I was fourteen and pregnant.'' I whispered out and averted my eyes to the folder that was glowing.

Emmett at sometime sped into the room during the heavy silence with me signing another paper. ''You have a baby? A boy or girl?'' He sounded so excited.

I was bursting his bubble then with my answer.

''I don't know. I miscarried in the war after a confrontation with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I was kidnapped by them before Albus could get to me, and I was forced into miscarrying. I saw Albus when I woke up in the hospital a month or two later who told me that the father died and I had lost the baby from torture. They knew the sex of the baby, but I didn't want to know. I saw no point in knowing when it was already dead.''

I ended quickly before looking over another paper that said one of the old creatures law was thrown out and my new one was in debate. I would get my answer in a week's time. The room was quiet until Rosalie broke it.

''Why didn't you want to know? Didn't you want to know what your child was?'' She asked me in a more quiet voice.

''What was the point when it was already dead like its father was due to Voldemort's little lackey who betrayed my parents to Voldemort had killed him in front of my eyes with myself being tied to a tombstone and not able to help as he died right when Voldemort appeared to just have me whisked away to his dungeons to let Death Eaters have their wicked way until he came to chat with me about joining him because we were so alike? Would you like to know the sex of the child you were blessed with when you wouldn't be able to decorate the nursery your partner had planned for it and the marriage he wanted between us so it wouldn't be born out of wedlock and have two parents?''

I snapped at her her, shutting her up completely. I closed the folder in the silence of the room with only Emmett growling to Rosalie, and stood up to go to our room to finish my work.

''I'll be in the room if anyone needs me. I have work to do.'' I stated quietly as I climbed the stairs, leaving behind the hissing of talking and Carlisle looking after me.

'_For neither can live whilst the other survives.'_

I knew now the part of the prophecy didn't correspond to Voldemort and I. It was about the child I carried and I with Voldemort mixed in. He chose, and he chose to life I wasn't destined to carry due to him being born again. If there was anyone I could kill twice over, it would be Peter Pettigrew.

Once for Cedric.

And once for his child.

* * *

_Very angsty? Well, maybe I added some more bonding or pre-bonding between Emmett and Regulus._

_I will do the next chapter in another POV. Maybe Emmett's? Thoughts?_

_Also! Please go to my profile and take the poll I have! It would help! Also, please go to Halen's profile to take his poll. He's under .McCarty4Eternity – in my favorite authors for quick access!_

_Thank you! You are helping tons! _

_Please review!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running! I hope that this chapter clears things up for people! I have made this one into POVs to help with the 'emotional bonding' like some people wanted to see. I agree that it needs to be seen for the story to work, so I'll try it out :) Please give criticism! I promise, I won't try and bite and your heads off anymore :)_

_Also, please go to my page to take the poll I have. It would help me :)_

* * *

_Regulus/Harry_

''_Love? Where are you?'' Cedric called out with hesitance in the Gryffindor dorms._

_I turned my head to see the blonde blue eyed teenager with a glare on my face, hoping to burn him and damn him to the fiery pits of hell._

_Cedric bit his lip and looked to Dean Thomas who snickered and left with Seamus Finnegan who motioned to me to relax as he grinned widely._

_Cedric gazed back at me with his blue eyes shining in excitement and hesitance. ''Love, Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't think it possible right now because of your age, but…oops.'' He chuckled brokenly before he sat on my bed._

''_Oops? Oops? You got me pregnant! PREGNANT! I'm fourteen with Voldemort after my head, and you gave me a baby! Cedric Pathius Diggory you arsehole!'' I cursed him and jumped off my bed to leave, tears welling in my eyes._

''_Wait! Harry, please, love!'' Cedric grabbed my arms to not let me leave and turned me to face him. ''Please, Harry! I can care for you both!''_

_I growled. ''Cedric, Voldemort is coming back to life sometime soon, you know this. I now have a child to run with and save the Wizarding World! You said you used protection!'' I blamed him._

_Cedric flushed with guilt, making me growl again and ready to strike the man I loved._

''_I used protection, love. Your magic must have denied it or something. I wanted to say something, but you showed no signs until…''_

''_Three days ago!'' I shouted, my wand letting out sparks on my bed where it was left._

_Cedric nodded guiltily. ''Three days ago. Harry, you were so happy. I just wanted you happy, and us making love made you happy! If you're worried about me rejecting the baby…''_

''_You better not reject this child, Cedric Pathius Diggory. If anything, you'll be raising it with me for the rest of eternity!'' I warned him before crashing my lips to his shocked ones._

_Seconds later, Cedric joined me in a heated session, until a throat was cleared and we broke apart to see the Headmaster, Poppy, Sprout, and McGonagall in the doorway looking amused._

_Cedric cleared his throat as he blushed vividly like I did but holding my hand._

''_Headmaster.'' I stated like he hadn't caught us snogging each others brains out. ''Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout.''_

''_Headmaster, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey.'' Cedric muttered trying to fend off his bright blush._

''_I hear a congratulations is in order, my dear boy?'' Dumbledore said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. McGonagall wasn't far behind from that bright look in her usually stern eyes as she looked between Cedric and I_

_I blushed brighter as did Cedric until he just bursted with excitement._

''_YES! I'M A FATHER!'' Cedric shouted with his fists in the air, making Sprout clap her hands happily with the other professors and Healer. The Headmaster clapped the most, like when I was sorted into Gryffindor, and he looked so happy._

_I felt my blush rush up when my friends came in the room to congratulate formally instead of privately but I could feel a wide smile grow on my face._

''_Cedric Diggory is the father of the Great Harry Potter's first child. How does it feel?'' Seamus asked like he was a reporter._

_Cedric and I raised our eyebrows together before grinning at each other._

''_Wouldn't you like to know, Finnegan?'' Cedric teased, but I knew he was serious when Seamus loudly with Dean and the others._

''_Bet your arse I would! A pretty little green eyed boy to carry my heir? Hell yea!'' Seamus stated with a wink in my direction._

_Ron groaned and smacked the Irish boy. ''Too much information, Seamus! That's my best mate you're talking about! And the one making me a godfather, right, Harry?'' Ron looked so hopefully with his bright blue eyes._

_I nodded, giving a hug to Hermione. ''You and Hermione both. I promise, you both will be godparents to my first child.''_

_Hermione looked tearful as she laughed, but looked sharply to Cedric who reared back._

''_You make him cry: I will kill you and make the Dark Lord look like nothing but an ant.'' Hermione swore with Ron grinning and patting Cedric's back who gulped and nodded. The room full of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and some Slytherins that I was friends with as well as Luna Lovegood laughed at the threat the smartest witch of our age stated with such seriousness.  
_

''_She likes you, mate. I can't believe she likes you this fast. You're a keeper!'' Ron stated with a wink towards the father of my child who placed his hands on my belly._

''_I will Always make you happy, and be there for you both.'' Cedric swore._

* * *

Waking up with a silent start, I feel the cold body of Emmett next to me, lying with me like always.

''Are you okay, Reg?'' Emmett asked me, looking at me with light topaz eyes.

I nodded silently and looked to the time.

4:56 AM.

I groaned. ''Yes. What time is that school?'' I asked and fell back to the bed.

Carlisle had decided against my will once more that since people knew about me living with them somehow, I had to be in school for my young looking age. I had blown up at that.

* * *

''_School. Like…high school?'' I asked with shock._

_Carlisle grinned but nodded. ''Yes. You're looking seventeen, so you'll be a junior with the others besides Rosalie and Jasper who are seniors.''_

_I looked to Emmett who gazed back oh so innocently before going to Carlisle._

''_Carlisle, I am about as old as Blaise is. I'm in my twenties! I'm not going to some muggle high school like a teenager!'' I stated._

_Esme giggled. ''Dear, you look so young. It's not bad! It's quite fun according to Alice and Edward.''_

_I gaped. ''I'm not going! I have to restore my magic and the Wizarding World while fighting off this horny vampire at night! I have a lot on my plate here!'' I pointed to Emmet who grinned while Edward laughed loudly with his brother and Alice._

_Carlisle chuckled. ''I'm sorry, Regulus, but you must go. We can't draw attention to ourselves.'' _

_He didn't even sound sympathetic!_

''_Damnation!'' I cursed, making Emmett boom out a laugh at the word I used._

''_That's so weird but so cute! Now kiss me!'' Emmett ordered with Edward and Jasper laughing._

''_Kiss yourself, Cullen.'' I glared half-heartedly and kept the grin off my face that wanted to escape._

* * *

Emmett chuckled as he ran his hand up and down my thigh under the blanket. ''7:30. you can go back to sleep and sleep for a few more hours, Regulus.'' He stated.

I hummed. I liked the name Regulus coming from Emmett's mouth. I never told them who I was before I was Regulus Black. I thought that it would make so many problems if they knew who Harry Potter really was. The one who killed thousands along with Voldemort himself. I was content on just being a soldier who saluted the Potter boy while fighting in the war against the man who killed my parents and left me alive for we were so alike.

Were Voldemort and I alike? We both had no family, were abused, both half-bloods, and both wanted acceptance along with order in the Wizarding World. We both killed, though mine was justified, it was still murder. Was I any better from Tom Riddle? I had the Wizarding World under my thumb so easily, with allies in the Ministry of high standings and other allies that were still alive in Hogwarts and scattered in the world of magic. I had Hogwarts under control with the Ministry; the Headmistress listened to me alone as did the Minister.

Was I any better from Voldemort?

I shook that thought out of my head. I noticed that Emmett wasn't letting his hand stop in the rhythm he had made on my leg. I was becoming weaker to this trick he was using to get me into bed to do dirty things that I so wanted to do, but wouldn't because I'm not love sick! I had such a dirty mind, I was thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind, the poor vampire would be scarred for life no matter how freaky he and Rosalie got in bed.

Apparently I was very weak due to the fact I rolled myself quickly and agilely onto Emmett's lap with him grinning wickedly.

''Bingo.'' Emmett sang.

I sighed and hung my head. ''It worked. I must become stronger to resisting you, Cullen.'' I stated.

Emmett laughed lowly, placing his hands on my hips to keep me in place as he sat up against the headboard, knowing he was pushing up to me with his large anatomy, making me glare at him as I attempted to hold myself together and not molest the man I was sitting on in a lovely position…NO! RESIST TEMPTATION!

''Resist me? You can't resist me, Black.'' Emmett stated, his eyes going dark before he leaned into my neck and used that tongue again to make his claim.

I knew I couldn't resist for much longer. Emmett was going to get what he wanted sooner or later. Most likely sooner than later from my resolve breaking at the sound of those purrs.

''Too true. That damn charisma of yours shall be the death of me, Cullen.'' I told him when he pulled back with a wide grin.

''Giving in?'' He asked me. ''We have a few hours before school?'' He asked me the question that my magic rose to.

But not in defense. It…greeted the opportunity to mate with him. I don't think I could have fought it if I tried to after I initiated a very heated session kissing.

* * *

Clothes being discarded without a care in the world as our lips met each other. I was being pushed on my back to the bed, my head resting against the pillows as Emmett pulled his own shirt off and tossed it away, growling lightly to something outside the door. I could hear mewls come out of my mouth to bring his attention back to myself.

It worked, for he looked back to me with black eyes and began leaving a mark on my neck, not thinking that we both had to go to school in a few hours. He let his hands roam down to my sleeping pants, ripping them off of my body. Not an ounce of embarrassment inside of me with my magic reacting and pulling Emmett closer to me.

The submissive magic inside of me sparked to life when Emmett removed his own pants and began moving his fingers lower and lower to begin stretching as he purred in pleasure and acceptance in my ear when my legs spread on their own accord. Emmett didn't know, but my body lubricated itself due to the magic in me being submissive and so strong, but he seemed to realize when he had nothing to make it easier and I didn't let him pull away that he was okay to continue. He understood after he felt my body's slick insides that were all due to magic.

A few minutes later with growling on Emmett's part to whoever was behind our door and purring to me, I suddenly felt the strong urge to mate this second; my magic agreeing and pulsing to Emmett to draw him in more thought he didn't need it as he must have been at his limit.

Emmett's shaft began to push at my loose opening after my legs had been wrapped securely around his waist. One hand guiding himself inside slowly, the other holding my hip as I held onto his shoulders to ground myself in some way from the splitting open from the inside feeling when Emmett pushed in firmly with loud purrs and growls mixed together. Emmett was by no means average sized. He was large, wide, and he fit perfectly inside of me with my magic agreeing to the intrusion and making tingles erupt inside of me at the binding it was doing with Emmett as he stilled himself to allow me to grow accustomed to him; with him planting sweet kisses on my cheeks, wiping away tears from the pain, and kissing on my lips sweetly.

I moved my hips to encourage him to move as well, and he took to the sign quickly when he pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly as well before making a heated rhythm. My magic was heating me up as it bonded itself to Emmett's vampire most likely as we progressed in a more frenzied mating.

Feeling closer to that edge, I let out another moan but louder, not caring who could hear me downstairs. Emmett let out a moan as well, but not as loud or vocal as my own, and moved more roughly as he neared the edge himself. My magic sensed his end and flew from my core, onto him and wrapping around him as it bonded us together in unity just as I released violently.

Emmett felt me tighten around his shaft, making him bury himself to the hilt and release as well, his cool stream exploding inside of me and my magic accepted the semen from my mate. I would be able to mate with no one else but Emmett who hissed near my ear when he released;

_''My mate only.''_

* * *

''I'm sorry.'' Emmett apologized again when I put my pants on and hissed. His apology sounded more like a pout as he smiled.

''I hate you so much, Emmett. You couldn't have been gentler?'' I growled to him and picked out a tight shirt and my leather jacket that Emmett always stared at to torture him today at this muggle school.

Emmett grinned childishly. ''You enjoyed it you know.'' He pointed out making me growl again. ''I'm going to wait downstairs with the others.''

Emmett sped out of the room before I could throw something at him. I sighed and bent over carefully to pick up my shoes for the day and sitting gingerly on the bed.

After putting on my shoes I looked to my Elder wand and my soul want that rested on the shelves on wand stands, like decoration almost, but easy access and grabbing room for me just in case. I thought I should bring my wands, but I didn't want to cause trouble. What if I needed it though? Perhaps I should just bring my soul wand. It didn't release magic for me unless in dire emergency, and Emmett said to use my magic in dire emergencies.

My mind was made up. I put on my wrist holster underneath the jacket sleeve and inserted my soul wand into the holder. It heated up to me in greeting and I felt relieved to feel my old wand again. With that done, I left the room to join the others downstairs who were looking at Emmett with grins as Edward patted his shoulder, laughing with Emmett.

''I still don't want to do this, Carlisle.'' I informed the doctor who handed me a pill for pain.

Carlisle gave up a grin when I took the pill with Emmett looking put off at the thought of me taking something. ''You have to, Mr. Black. Minister Kingsley has left a note in your folder, saying he'll be by tonight with your trunk and news.''

I nodded and went over to Emmett who had my back pack. ''Yeah, yeah. Tell him to shove it. My arse hurts, the Wizarding World can wait now.'' I said bitterly and went through the garage door with Alice skipping in front of me.

''Well, you shouldn't have had sex an hour before school starts!'' Alice stuck out her little pink tongue at me.

I poked her in her forehead with a smile with her giggling. ''I'm allowed to have sex whenever I want, Ms. Pixie. I happen to like sex.'' I teased before entering the jeep with Emmett's help, only letting me in the jeep after giving him a kiss.

''Oh my arse.'' I groaned loudly when I plopped down into the cushion seat with too many straps. ''Damnation, how does this work?'' I asked Emmett who laughed with Jasper and Edward who were riding with us apparently.

The girls got into the convertible with Rosalie driving off in a mood. Again.

Emmett used his speed to strap myself in before doing himself and starting the monster of a car.

''How did I piss Rosalie off today, Edward?'' I asked cheerfully to the crooked grinning vampire behind me.

''I didn't give her sex like Emmett gave you. She's huffy and horny. I'll deal with her, Regulus, so don't worry.'' Edward promised and enjoyed the breeze rolling through the jeep.

I held Emmett's hand all the way to the small high school where everyone began to stare at me.

''What did I do?'' I asked cautiously when people began to whisper.

Emmett waved it off when he got out after un-strapping me. The boys had jumped out gracefully as I waited for Emmett to get me out. This size thing wasn't working for me!

''They'll never stop. They do it all the time, babe.'' Emmett grinned, only letting me out of the jeep if I gave him another kiss, making some close by females coo and squeal.

''You did that on purpose.'' I muttered to him and stood by Alice. We weren't so different in height sadly, though I was still a few inches taller than her; we came close in size and looks.

Emmett looked innocent as Jasper handed over a paper and schedule for me.

''You have almost every class with one of us. You have most classes with Emmett and I, but you don't have algebra with any of us.'' Jasper said.

I sighed when I looked at the schedule. ''What is all this…?'' I stumbled across the odd classes I never heard of; despite being muggle raised.

Emmett chuckled, took my hand, and began walking while I focused on this odd schedule with Alice skipping merrily beside me.

''Don't worry, babe. We'll help you. It's only for show anyways.'' Emmett promised.

I sighed longingly when we approached some lockers. ''I want to go back to bed.'' I tried to persuade the vampire who seemed to be entertained and turned on before Jasper smacked his head.

''No. We stay in school, Regulus. You'll be fine.'' Alice stated with her locker open as she stuffed her back pack into it and took a few books.

I pouted to Emmett. I wasn't below any standards to pout to get what I wanted when it worked so well for Kingsley and McGonagall these days.

Emmett groaned. ''This isn't fair, Reggie. Don't make me choose.'' He pouted back.

''I don't want to do this, Emmett. I know nothing. I was raised by muggles, but I never went to school! I don't know maths or science…what is this?'' I asked Edward.

''Humanity.'' Edward answered with a smirk.

I grew confused. ''We learn to be humane in school?''

Edward cracked up and people stared like they had never seen it before. Jasper had joined with Emmett as Alice giggled happily. Rosalie had on a smirk as she held one of Edward's hands.

Emmett stifled his chuckled and took my hand after putting my stuff inside my assigned locker and picking up one of his books. ''Come on babe, I'll take care of you.'' Emmett promised.

I looked back to Alice for help but she just waved her perfectly manicured hand before skipping away with Jasper looking sorry as he shrugged and followed subdued.

I was forced to go with Emmett and people stared so much as they whispered. I was becoming paranoid or something because I almost pulled out my wand that never worked out of habit until Emmett slyly put his arms around my waist to grab my other hand instead of the one he was holding to make sure I didn't take out my foreign magical object.

''I have you, Regulus. I'll protect you, so don't worry.'' Emmett stated softly in my ear as we made it to a class room.

I gave a calming sigh and brought out my Gryffindor courage before entering the class room I wished to flee from.

* * *

_Bad? I think I went too fast, but oh well._

_Tell me what you think!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running! I hope that this chapter clears things up for people! I have made this one into POVs to help with the 'emotional bonding' like some people wanted to see. I agree that it needs to be seen for the story to work, so I'll try it out :) Please give criticism! I promise, I won't try and bite and your heads off anymore :)_

_Also, please go to my page to take the poll I have. It would help me :)_

* * *

_Regulus/Harry_

''I give up.'' I declared with whine and pushed the papers off the lunch table.

Emmett watched on with a grin as the boys laughed at me. I saw Alice roll her eyes before bending down and picking up the two packets that I had received in that maths class. Everything was a mystery here! What is this…nonsense?!

''Awe, don't give up babe. I'll do it later, so don't worry.'' Emmett promised before giving a peck on my cheek.

''You better.'' I mumbled half-heartedly and took a bite of the salad and saw Alice stack the papers neatly. ''Burn them, my long lost twin.'' I teased.

Alice giggled chimes. The rumor now going around this school was that Alice and I were long lost twins that Carlisle had looked for. It was pretty interesting yet disappointing that I was so similar to the pixie vampire. Though I heard that I was just as beautiful was something else.

Only Cedric had called me beautiful before. Emmett stated I was cute and beautiful, but hearing it from him was so different. I loved it either way, but Cedric had made it special. The first person to think I was beautiful, not for being a Potter child; but for being me and him loving me for me.

''Now, now, now, Regulus.'' Alice wagged her finger at me and passing me her milk that I wanted. ''You are a prodigy child, remember? You have to do your work.'' She winked at me.

I grumbled about setting her bed on fire, and Jasper chuckled and tapped my hand in a reprimand.

The other rumor going around: I was the lost prodigy child that Alice's and my parents had. Just from looking so good I guessed. One girl, Jessica Stanley I think, she had said to me that I was the most gorgeous of the bunch as she stuck out her chest ''seductively''.

Good Merlin these Americans and their seductive techniques….Hermione was better at seduction that these girls, and she was practically my sister! Hermione though…she had natural beauty that she grew into in such a short amount of time in Hogwarts. She had perfection inside and out like Ginny and Luna, but she never flaunted it. She never saw it like Ron and I had. Ginny knew all about her good looks and she used it every chance she could around Malfoy who had been star struck for the Weasley girl. Luna was just a dreamy girl who went by in life easily.

I wondered if she was still alive or dead. I hadn't seen her after the battle…

''I need to talk to Kingsley.'' I stated out loud, thinking that maybe he could find the ex-Ravenclaw seer.

Edward turned his eyes to me curiously; he was holding Rosalie's hand. ''Now?'' he asked.

I shook my head. ''No. Just need some help finding someone I fought in the war with. She was a good friend and I haven't heard from her in years.'' I informed.

Emmett looked interested like he always was when I spoke of the war. ''Who is she?''

''Luna Lovegood. She was a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts, and she fought in the war with me. She is very ferocious like her father, Xeno Lovegood.'' I grinned, remembering the final battle very clearly like the other battles that Luna engaged in, looking more like a goddess than a dreamy girl a year younger than I.

Alice blinked. ''Well, I think I see someone come to the house sometime this week with Kingsley. I think I see more…'' She trailed off, into a vision.

I stared at Alice. ''What? How many, Alice.'' I asked her, leaning to the table. I felt Emmett's hand on my back, comforting me and willing me to relax.

Alice shook her head. ''I don't know…maybe…three or four. They don't seem harmful…''

I sighed. ''Don't believe anything you see with wizards and witches, Alice.'' I told her, gaining her attention as well as Jasper's and the others. ''We are dangerous people, no matter how innocent we look and radiate. We kill and battle to the death.''

''Will they retreat if they have the chance?'' Jasper asked me, looking like he was planning a battle in his head.

I shook my head, grasping Emmett's hand. ''No. Retreating is the ultimate weakness in Wizards and Witches when in war or battle. We don't retreat when we start firing. Our magic doesn't care either way, but we are prideful to a fault, I suppose. It's kill or be killed where I come from.'' I stated, hearing someone walk behind us, trying to listen in, I suppose.

Rosalie huffed. ''Great. We have dogs that want to make puppies with you to deal with, now we have bloodthirsty people after you.'' She shook her head.

It didn't sound like an insult, more like…concern. Emmett must have heard it as well because he didn't jump to defense like every other time. And the puppies' thing…well…she wasn't wrong. I had spoken with those wolves a few more times since the first, and well…Jacob was a guard now. He didn't react like the others when they found out my animagus form.

A wolf. I was a smaller size than they were, but I was still a wolf.

''Think of it this way, Rosalie,'' I tried, hoping Emmett doesn't throw me down to a table and claim me for saying this, ''Me having a puppy as you so call them, would strengthen your treaty, due to a mating bond I have with Em.'' I joked.

''Start producing.'' Edward stated quickly.

''Don't even think about it.'' Emmett said at the same time as Edward, glaring at his brother for even making a joke like that. Edward didn't seem bothered from that giant smirk on his face as he hugged Rosalie to him as a shield pretty much.

''Coward, you use my Sire to protect you, knowing I can't fight her!'' Emmett pouted, his topaz eyes looking to be gleaming with humor as Rosalie looked victorious.

Alice giggled as I took a drink of the chocolate milk. ''This is really good.'' I commented on the drink.

''Chocolate milk?'' Emmett asked me, looking back to me.

I nodded. ''I never had any before. This is the first time, and it's quite good.'' I stated truthfully.

''Never? I thought you lived with muggles?'' Jasper asked quietly, seeing someone else pass by.

I nodded. ''I did, but I was never allowed any. Remember? The people I lived with hated wizards with a passion as much as they hated me.'' I chuckled and took another drink. Aunt Petunia had never even allowed me to have some after she had become nicer.

''Enjoy it then. They have those every day. Humans drink it all the time.'' Emmett said with a shrug, letting his arms rest across my shoulders.

I hummed. ''Can we leave now?''

The table erupted with laughter at my expense.

''No. We have three more classes to go to.'' Jasper chuckled.

I looked to Emmett, who happened to look back.

''Don't do that, Reggie.'' Emmett whined.

I continued anyways. It wasn't an order…so…HAH! I WIN SEXY VAMPIRE!

Wow…I really hope that I kept my occulmacy shields up so Edward didn't hear that, but coming from that stunned happy look: I failed miserably.

''I heard you.'' Edward whispered in a very excited tone.

I shook my head, avoiding the looks from the others. ''No you didn't.''

''I did! Rosalie, let's go.'' Edward stood, pulling up the confused and shocked blonde vampiress before walking away.

''Wow. I didn't think Edward could do that.'' Alice murmured to Jasper, obviously seeing something naughty.

Emmett began laughing, startling the muggles around us enough to jump out of their seats at the loud sound. I didn't. Emmett's laugh was lively and I loved it.

Ewe. I'm…happy…Oh gross.

Jasper eventually joined from all the mirth when Alice and I began laughing at what we knew Edward was doing with Rosalie all because he heard my thoughts for the first time.

Okay, so maybe this school thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

I sighed. ''Yes, Miss. Swan?'' I asked again.

This muggle girl, Bella Swan, was a real annoyance. She had met me in my maths class a few days ago and now she wouldn't leave me alone! I was at my locker, preparing to leave for the day. I was waiting for Emmett to come by like he promised, but the bulky vampire was late. See what he gets after school than…

''Regulus, have long have you known the Cullens? You never answered that, I mean.'' Bella stuttered, blushing a little bit.

I sighed lightly again. ''Alice is my younger sister. We were separated when we were young in London.'' I retold the story that Carlisle had said he put together.

I hated the story since it made me related to the barmy pixie, but they said that it gave reason for me being here and we looked alike. I wanted to kill Carlisle then, but those eyes from Esme stopped me from letting loose at the doctor that so kindly took me in and still is.

Bella looked a little more curious and I refrained from sighing. That was something I was doing a lot lately.

''So, you both lived in London? That's really cool. What is like there?''

I blinked. No asked me that before. They only wanted to know about the Cullens and Emmett and I. Huh, alright than, Miss. Swan.

''Well, it's actually similar to this place here, except more…'' I trailed off, trying to think of a word.

Bella raised an eyebrow. ''Lively?''

''Precisely.'' I smiled cheekily, making her giggle.

''Wow. Was London really large and open?'' Bella asked with so much curiosity.

I grinned and motioned her to sit down with me at the lockers. The people passing by us looked with shock. Probably because I was actually talking to someone. Bella sat down next to me, her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her knees. I sat the same way, something I was used to doing to make myself smaller. Reflex I guess.

''London is always so…foggy, but you can see the history it has to tell.'' I began.

I spent about twenty minutes just talking about my old home and the ''boarding school'' I went to on my parents' will. I didn't say anything on magic and such, but she was still so enraptured in my tale. We stayed this way even when the halls were deserted.

I looked around the hall with a sad look. Emmett didn't come for me.

''I believe I have to head home on my own then.'' I stated to Bella with a small smile.

It must have looked pathetic from her eyes to soften to a mother's look.

''Were you waiting on your siblings and Emmett Cullen?'' Bella asked me.

I shook my head with a forced laugh. ''No. I suppose I'm not.''

''How about I take you home then? Just tell me where you live and I'll drop you off. We can make it before the rain.''

I looked back to the hall, wishing for Emmett to show up. But he didn't.

''Sure. Thank you, Bella'' I relented and stood up to leave with the odd muggle girl.

* * *

''Just stop here, Bella. I can walk down the drive.'' I told her, making her halt the roaring truck she had. It looked old, but it was so cozy. No matter how loud that engine was.

Bella looked to me with a smile. ''I'll see you at school tomorrow?'' She asked with such hope.

I chuckled and patted her leg in a friendly manner. ''Perhaps. I just might run into you.'' I teased, remembering the first day we had met.

I had literally run right into her when I wasn't paying attention to my path, knocking the both of us over to the ground in embarrassment. We had both stuttered out apologies while helping each other pick up our stuff.

Bella blushed, like I predicted, and laughed lightly.

''Bye.'' I closed the truck door before walking off as Bella drove off completely.

I watched her truck disappear before I dropped my pack to the ground and transformed into my animagus. I shook my black head to shake off the tingles of using my magic, and settled my large black paws onto the ground fully and relaxed. Emmett could scold me later after I chewed him out for just leaving me at the school after he PROMISED to come pick me up like he always did. I picked up the pack in my mouth, noticing it weighed almost nothing since Emmett did all my work so I didn't need textbooks.

I began my trot down the dirt drive way as rain began to pour down. I was soaking with by the time I reached the door. I transformed back swiftly just as the door opened, revealing Esme.

''Regulus sweetheart? What are you doing back? Where's Emmett?'' She asked, looking behind me, knowing he wasn't there. She was still a vampire.

''You tell me.'' I told her before walking inside, ignoring the fact that I was soaking wet and making a trail of water and dirt. I threw the pack down by the stairs. They work was ruined by the rain that hit the thin pack, but it really didn't matter.

Making it to the top of the stairs, I didn't see anyone but Carlisle who was stunned that was back without someone. Emmett namely.

''Regulus? Where are the others?'' Carlisle asked me.

''Like I know. Their cars were gone. I got a ride from Bella Swan.'' I told him before running up the stairs, trying not to cry.

Crying was weak! Remember that!

Carlisle was behind me the entire time as was Esme who was trying to talk me out of strapping on my wands and using wandless magic to let all my precious items go back to my truck that Kingsley had brought.

''Regulus, maybe Alice had a vision. Bella Swan has potent blood. It irritates even Emmett. Perhaps they couldn't...''

I cut off Carlisle. ''They all have classes with the girl! Why not just text me saying they couldn't be around me with her? Or why not just say we're leaving! Be stranded at a damned muggle school!'' I shouted, the Elder Wand heating up to my anger. It always liked me angry.

Carlisle looked sympathetic but he stood aside when I moved to leave. I had shrunken my trunk to be in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it.

''Regulus, please don't leave!'' Esme cried.

I blocked her out. I didn't think I could listen to her cry. It was so tragic and…wrong.

''Where are they?'' I asked Carlisle, standing by the back door and preparing myself to transform and leave. Perhaps I would go to the reserve for a little while. Stay with Jacob who worshiped me in a friendly way. He had gotten used to me being the Master and he was pretty good friend when he had clothes on. The others were pretty cool as well once they warmed up to me as the Master and now only a few of them wanted puppies. Namely Paul and Quil, the horny animals.

''Allow me to call them before you decide to leave, Regulus.'' Carlisle said softly.

I debated for a few seconds. I wanted to know where Emmett was, but I wanted to leave so much. The reserve of magic was calling to me to come to safety and away from my mate who left me at the school, but I had to know where he was.

I nodded.

I saw Carlisle take out his phone and begin dialing. He had it on speaker so I could hear I supposed.

''_Yes, Carlisle?''_ Edward's voice said over the phone.

''Edward Anthony, where are you and your siblings?'' Carlisle asked with such authority that made my wand tingle in appreciation to the tone. It always liked that stuff. How Dumbledore owned this wand was a mystery.

''_At the school looking for Regulus. We can't find him anywhere. We all got detention for a threat made by EMMETT against Mike Newton for saying something about Regulus. Now: we can't find him and Emmett is going crazy.''_ Edward summed up, making me scoff silently.

What a lie.

Carlisle sighed. ''Edward, Regulus is home because no one came to his locker to pick him up. He had no idea of this and Bella Swan gave him a ride back here. He's about to leave and Emmett needs to come home to explain himself to Regulus.'' He said quickly.

''_Shit. Regulus, don't leave, okay? We're on our back now so just…stay there. Alice go start the damn car!''_ Edward hung up after that.

''I know a lie when I see one, Doctor Cullen. Or in this case: hear.'' I whispered before opening the back door, letting the rain as I transformed into my wolf and dashed away before Carlisle or Esme could stop me.

I dodged a few trees and stones on the ground as I ran straight to the reserve. I hoped to find one of the shifters prowling around like they always did, and I thought I did when I saw silver-grey fur on the ground due to me running into the horse sized wolf.

So, I guess I was pretty strong.

I saw Paul's eyes look to me with shock and a little happiness at seeing me before he watched me burrow into his fur as I laid on the ground practically under him. I tried not to shake with my cries that were coming out as whines, but I think I may have failed, as Paul began to lick me in comfort – a wolf thing that Remus used to do as well on the full moons.

I stayed soothingly and comfortingly under Paul with the rain pouring down on both of us. Paul was taking the brunt of it. He wouldn't get sick as wolves didn't get sickness or anything along those lines. I most likely would from this cold wind blowing on us with the rain, but the warmth from Paul's wolf body was enough to prevent that hopefully. I sniffed at Paul in a thanks when allowed me stay in between his front paws and under his head and chest for a little while. Paul seemed to understand without the communication that his brothers and him shared.

Though I had the desperate urge to go back to the Cullens house from the pull with Emmett, I stayed planted underneath Paul for a few more hours.

Yikes…hope Edward couldn't read that thought.

* * *

_There you are! Sorry, my internet is off so I'll be trying to write chapters until my internet gets back on where I'll post them :)_

_-Colonel Rage._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running! I hope that this chapter clears things up for people! I have made this one into POVs to help with the 'emotional bonding' like some people wanted to see. I agree that it needs to be seen for the story to work, so I'll try it out :) Please give criticism! I promise, I won't try and bite and your heads off anymore :)_

_Also, please go to my page to take the poll I have. It would help me :)_

* * *

_Emmett (Everyone has been waiting for this one )_

"Where is he?" I roared out, still in the forest looking for my damn mate that ran off before letting me explain this stupid school situation.

"Emmett! Don't scare him off! He's scared and confused!" Jasper hissed and sped a different way.

I growled and looked a different way, hoping to see the black first of my mate in his animal form. His…animagus as he called it. Yeah, that's what it was. I stopped short in my war path. Regulus was a wolf in his animal form.

"The dogs." I growled and made a running line straight for the border to get my mate back from those dogs that must have him.

"Emmett! Don't start a war!" Alice shouted and ran after me.

Edward collided with me quickly, actually sending me tumbling until I got to my feet and growled at him.

"Emmett, think!" Edward shouted. "You'll scare him off further in your anger. Regulus hates you angry, remember?" He asked me.

I stopped growling. Reggie did hate violence. He had said to me once that he didn't like it to start off with. He had to fight in the war though, and that was against this will with all the violence. Reg hated violence and anger. I couldn't scare him.

"I want him in that house in one hour!" I told him seriously and showed him one finger. "If he isn't in our room in one hour, I'm voiding this treaty in name of my mate." I warned.

Edward looked to Alice who nodded.

"We can get him back, Emm." Rosalie soothed. "Give us time to talk to them and see whose he's with. He's with Jacob maybe. He likes Jacob."

I growled lowly. He did like the damn dog quite well. I had to admit, the kid was a damn treat.

I took out my cell phone. This rain was slowing down now after a good two hours of searching this forest and town of my mate who ran from the house before I could tell him what held as to me not coming to his locker like always. DAMN THAT NEWTON BOY.

"Jacob, where is he?" I asked him when he answered my call._"_

"_Okay, don't freak out! He's here, safe, fed, and completely tired out!" _Jacob stated quickly.

I sighed. "I want him back, Jacob."

"_I've tried to talk to him over and over. He won't go back over the line! We can't do it for him! He's the Master and we have to listen as creatures of the Embassy." _

"Again wih this Master bullshit," I hissed. "What is the Master?"

"_He never told you?"_ Jacob asked shortly.

"Told me what?" I asked him lowly.

Jacob sighed. _"Okay, the Master is the man who holds the three Deathly Hallows; gifts given by Death himself years and years ago to three brothers. Way before Carlisle was even born. Death gave the three brothers each a gift; The Elder Wan, The Resurrection stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. Regulus holds them all rightfully and is now the Master of Death."_

I blinked. "What does that exactly mean?" I asked him pointedly. "Master of Death…is he dead?

"_No. His heart will always beat. He can't die, Emmett. He's immortal. Death doesn't die."_

My mate is death?

"My mate is death?"

"_Pretty much. He decides everything in the Wizarding world, and can even tap into Fate if he wanted to. He Fate are like knots, dude. They talk all the time."_

"Can I have my mate back now?" I asked suddenly.

"_NO!"_ Regulus' called out to me.

"Get your ass home, Reg! Let me explain this…school issue!" I called to him.

"_Go to hell!"_

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not." I told him stated.

"_If I'm going to hell, Emmett, I'm going alone." _Regulus swore.

He had a sexy accent…

FOCUS!

"Reggie, please! Let me tell you exactly what happened! You can bring the wolves with you!" I told him, making my siblings grimace. "If you want them here for my explanation, bring them with you! Just come back! Please come back!" I begged.

"…"

Reg said nothing. Did I win?

"_Alright. I and Paul will come with Quil. We'll drag Reg back for the explanation. Come on Regulus. Just hear him out."_ Jacob stated.

"_Fine. I forgot my truck anyway."_ Reg huffed.

I WIN!

"I'm hiding that shit by the way. Meet at home in ten minutes okay?" I asked him. I wasn't ordering him. I had to gain trust back, not make him resent me for ordering his ass back just lock him in the room so he can't escape again.

"_Don't touch my truck or I'll never have sex with you again!"_

"Love you too." I nodded and hung up the phone.

"Lock him in the bedroom?" Edward shook his head.

"Tie him to the bed?" Alice shook her head as well.

Had they seen that shit? Well damn…it was only a threat and a fantasy at the exact same time.

"Are you into bondage?" Jasper questioned me.

"Yeah. It's fucking hot as hell." I grinned.

Rosalie shook her head. "What do I have for a childe?" She sighed.

"I told you not to." Edward huffed. "I even told you while he was changing that this would happen. We could have picked someone else to save, but no. You wanted a son/brother instead." Edward sighed and huffed and me before disappeared back to the house.

"He loves me." I snorted.

"He'll never admit it." Rosalie grinned before going as well.

I sighed and pocketed my phone. "Ten minutes." I said to myself.

"How long will he listen, Ali?" Jasper asked, making Alice go into a vision.

"If Emmett says the right words, he'll listen fully." Alice nodded.

"What words?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Figure them out." She told me and sped away, causing Jasper to follow instantly.

I sighed and looked up to the raining sky. How had this happened from me threatening Newton from calling my Reggie a whore? I wasn't taking those insults to him, and Newton will never do it again. I made sure of that. Detention for all of us for being involved and suspended on my part for a week. Well worth it though. Very well worth it.

* * *

I looked on happily as Reg came through the back door with a shake of his head to rid the water out of his shaggy black hair that I loved so much.

"A little help?" Paul asked sarcastically as he motioned to their soaking bodies.

Reg rolled his beautiful emerald eyes as he waved his hand, causing small magic to dry them up.

"You're not supposed to be using your magic." I glared at him.

"It was dire need." Reg said pointedly. "I could have gotten sick."

I blinked. Touché. I had nothing to back with, so he won that one.

"I'm glad to see you back, Regulus." Carlisle smiled as Esme handed him a cup of that hot chocolate stuff to them all.

"Thanks." Jacob smiled and walked in with Quil who ogled my mate once again. I glared at him heavily for staring at glared at him heavily for staring at _my_ submissive.

"I'm here to listen. I'm a man of my word." Regulus said blankly and looked to me after he set the cup down. "I'm waiting." He expectantly looked at me.

Fuck he was sexy…

"Focus." Edward slapped my head.

"Right. Well here's what happened: Newton was an irritating little bug and some names that ticked me off, and I threatened to dismember him if he ever looked or spoke of you the wrong way ever again." I said simply.

Regulus looked confused. "Why in the name of Merlin would you care that I was called a Whore?"

I frowned. "He said it to you?" I asked darkly.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Emmett this isn't the first time of being called a whore by either a muggle or a wizard, or perhaps a creature. Words don't faze me any longer, and it shouldn't faze you." He said slowly.

I stood up. "The hell it shouldn't' Reg. You don't deserve to be called a whore by anyone. You're my mate. Of course I'm going to protect your name."

"Don't." He put it bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't protect my name, Emmett. My name has been bloodied and doesn't deserve protection. Let them slander the silly name I bore and bare now. It doesn't bother me." Regulus told me and put his hand on his slim hip.

Bore?

"You have two names?" I asked pointedly.

He shook his head. "I have one and forever will. I despise it with everything I am, but I have one name." He said almost sadly.

Jacob sighed. "Maybe you should…show them a memory? A little one that can maybe…clear this up?" He tried softly.

Regulus looked reluctant but snapped his fingers to make a bowl of water appear on the table, along with a glass vile with a shiny blue thing inside of it swirling around.

"One memory that I will never look at again, is what I'm showing you." Regulus said in a whisper and dumped the thing into the bowl. "You need to simply touch the water, and you'll be taken into the memory. Nothing can touch you, no one can see you. It's like a film I suppose. You only watch and nothing you do can change it." He warned and backed away to sit on a chair next to Paul who looked just as reluctant for the memory thingy.

I looked Carlisle who took Esme's hand. "He's right. Just touch the water, and we'll be taken into the memory to see it." He stated.

I looked to Alice who nodded and took Jasper's curious hand like Rosalie did with Edward before we all used one finger to touch the cool water that pulled us right in.

* * *

I stood up. "Ouch." I muttered and helped Alice stand like Edward did to Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle and Jasper stood on their own.

I looked around the dark room. A toddler's room. Was this Teddy's bedroom?

"What are we looking at?" Jasper asked curiously as he looked to the blue crib with a blue blanket in the crib.

"Maybe this is Teddy's room." I shrugged.

"We can only wait for the memory to begin to find out. If we're here, the memory starts here." Carlisle said surely before screams were heard by the door before it opened, revealing a red-haired woman and a baby in her arms as she slammed the door.

I moved with Alice quickly as to not be in the memory woman's way as she rushed to the closet with the baby in her arms and screams and words being shouted down stairs. Magic words.

She looked for a good minute before sighing heavily with a cry. "It's not here. Damn myself." She whispered and looked to the baby in arms.

She put the baby in the crib.

"Regulus." Edward whispered from the emerald eyes and ebony hair on the baby that smiled at his mother.

The woman smiled as she sat on her knees to view into the crib. "Harry, you are so loved. Harry, you so, so loved. Momma loves you, Dada loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong." She whispered urgently before a blast was heard by the door. SHE HAD Regulus' eyes; emerald.

She stood quickly with a wand drawn and her looking determined as she pointed it to the open door that had a young man about her young twenty-year old age with a smirk and a wand drawn.

"Voldemort." Carlisle whispered and held Esme's hand.

"Stand aside, woman." Voldemort said in a clipped tone.

"Never." She said viciously. "You can't harm my baby."

He smirked again before frowning at her wand glowing red. "Stand aside, woman. You can live and have more." He hissed like a snake.

She glared heavily. "If you think I can have another baby to replace my Harry James: you're a fool, Tom." She hissed.

He shout off a spell but she blocked it quickly while keeping her other hand open and palm open facing Regulus who was silent now.

Suddenly, she was on the floor screaming.

"Now stand aside!" Voldemort shouted as Reg screamed in tears from fear.

She kept screaming and dropped her wand as she convulsed. He stopped the spell after a minute of torturous screams that made Rosalie shy into Edward like the other women did to their mates.

"Stand aside." He walked over to Regulus after just stepping over her breathing frantically frame.

"No! Kill me please! Spare Harry!" She screamed pleadingly. "Spare him! I beg you!"

It was terrible to see this memory of Regulus with his mother pleading for the darkest lord in history to spare her son so bravely, at the cost of her own life. She knew it to from her not going for that wand of hers that was sparking blue now.

"Spare my son!" She cried.

He turned red eyes on to her as he lifted Regulus from the crib and into his arms. Regulus was still crying but he calmed when he was picked up.

"I believe I have changed my mind." He smirked cruelly. "Teaching the prophecy child as the next Dark lord is what I'll do. Teach him to despise his mudblood mother and bloodtraitor father will bring such pleasure and pride to my heart." He chuckled darkly and bounced Regulus who laughed at the attention. "I think he likes me, mudblood." Voldemort chuckled.

"Put him down, Tom."

We turned to see an old man in the doorway alone with nothing in his hands but a ring on his finger as she clasped them so calmly.

"Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort grinned manically as he held Regulus small hand so gently. "What a pleasure to see you, sadly. Come to see off your future student?" He grinned.

Albus didn't smile at all. He looked fierce with those blue half-mooned glasses covering his eyes as he looked to the red-head who didn't move still.

"Put him down, Tom. Harry is staying with Lily." Albus stated.

"Lily?" Carlisle muttered.

"Why are they calling him Harry?" Alice asked softly as a stare down went place and Regulus was quiet inside the Dark Lord's arms.

"Now, now, Albus. You won't dare go against me, Lord Voldemort with just an infant in his arms, ready to make the child an incredible leader of the Wizarding world after I retire, would you, old man?" Voldemort chided.

Albus drew a wand that looked a lot like Regulus' and pointed to at him and Regulus.

"I have never missed, Tom. Lily would be able to catch her son before he hit the floor."

Lily moved herself back on Albus moving forward, and more toward us as she grabbed her wand, looking desperate to get Regulus back form that look in her eyes and tears in those emeralds.

"Give me my baby!" Lily demanded. "I've waited my life for him, and won't give him to anyone!" She growled.

"Such bravery." Jasper muttered.

"Hush, woman. I'm making you son a proper pure-blood. Be grateful I haven't killed him." Voldemort hissed like a snake again, making Regulus copy him and make those red-eyes seem like malicious pleasure as Regulus hissed back.

"Parseltongue, I see. You're great, child." Voldemort claimed and pointed his wand at Lily who didn't raise her wand for some reason. Instead, she placed her hand on the wall and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "He's great, Dumbledore. You should be proud of your future student, not saddened that he'll have a wonderful life among my Death Eaters. Perhaps with Lucius and Narcissa. They have a eighteen month old son now. Lucius is very proud as am I." Voldemort claimed.

"Harry's life will be dark, Tom." Albus claimed wisely. "But only so he may shine brighter than all and prove to himself that he can light the darkest of spaces in someone's heart."

Voldemort glared and set off a spell toward Lily who fell to the floor screaming again.

Albus shot off a spell that was blocked somehow by the dark lord who was still holding my Reggie so calmly as he smirked.

"You can't beat me, Albus. I am above you now and am greater than all." Voldemort chuckled insanely.

Lily rolled herself, causing her screaming to stop but go unnoticed as she stood up on her shaky thin legs and looked to her son who was now hissing at Voldemort who used his wand calmly against Albus who was just as calm as he hissed back in a proud way.

"I can't wait to teach you." Voldemort commented.

"I can't wait to show you my son's true colors." Lily growled and pointed her wand at herself. "Avada Kedavra!" She shouted and she fell with a sickly green glow at her and bouncing straight to Voldemort who widened his eyes and blocked Reg from being hit by the glow that made him turn to dust and Reg to scream as he was levitated by a sandy-haired man and into his arms.

"Harry." He breathed in relief and held onto him closely and wiped away something from his forehead. "I have you, son. Uncle Moony has you now." He cooed as Regulus screamed and cried and screamed 'momma'.

Albus was on the floor next to Lily, looking devastated. "Lily, my child." He sighed heavily as he looked at Lily's wide open eyes that were dead and dull now. "My dear sweet child." He sighed and closed Lily's eyes.

"She's dead?" The sandy-haired man's voice cracked pitifully.

Albus nodded and picked up Lily's wand and snapped it quickly, making the other man snap and whine at the crack of the soul wand of his sister maybe? He said he was his Uncle. "Yes, Lily made the ultimate sacrifice; her life for her son's to be out of Tom's hands.

Suddenly another man came in; he had black hair and grey eyes and whined at the sight of Lily dead. "Harry!" He picked up Regulus from the other man's arms quickly to hold him.

"He's fine. He has a cut now, but it'll fade." The man nodded thankful and wiped his brown eyes to walk over Lily to pet her head. "Oh Lily, you fool. You should have waited." He whispered.

"I know, Remus." Albus sighed and inspected Regulus' head. "The curse mark, a side-effect of the connection he has with Tom."

"He's dead though. He's ashes!" The black-haired man growled.

Albus shook his head and picked up the dark lord's wand. "He'll be returning some day, Sirius. We can only wait and protect Harry like Lily and James wanted." Albus said calmly and sadly.

"Where's, Peter, the bloody traitor?" Sirius growled.

"He fled." Remus sighed as he stood. "I can't sniff him out. He's in animagus."

Sirius growled and passed over the quiet baby to Albus. "I'll retrieve him. Then I'll kill him before Dementors can suck his soul if he has one." He ran out.

"SIRIUS! NO!" Remus shouted and chased after him.

Albus stayed behind and sighed heavily. "Oh, my child." He said to Regulus who sighed lightly from his crying. "What will I do with you now?" He smiled and picked up a blue blanket.

Regulus hissed in that snake tone again.

Albus frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Harry my boy. You need to speak English now, my boy."

"Momma." He said.

"Momma is gone, Harry. But fear not. Her sister will care for you." Albus nodded with a smile. "Yes. Petunia needs a good talking to and you'll be happy with your family." He walked out of the room and over the ashes of the dark lord that seemed to stir.

"Fear nothing, Harry. You are strong." Albus commented after watching the pile of ashes blow away with no wind and out of the room window that was open. "You are a pure soul, and no evil can touch you." He wiped some blood from Regulus' head before leaving.

* * *

I groaned as we landed outside the memory and once again helped Alice stand. "Ouch again." I grumbled and brushed Jasper's back down for him.

I looked instantly to Regulus who looked terrified as he sat alone. The wolves must have left.

"What's your name, Reg?" I asked him firmly.

He looked terrified. "Harry Potter."

* * *

_I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I have terrible writer's block! I've been trying to go as quick as I could to get this updated, along with my other story, but it seems I have been terrible. :(_

_I hope people are still reading the story and like this chapter! I hope my other one that I HOPE to get up soon will make up for my absence!_

_YES, you may please yell me out through reviews about leaving you guys hanging and alone._

_-Colonel Rage._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_Next chapter up and running! I hope that this chapter clears things up for people! I have made this one into POVs to help with the 'emotional bonding' like some people wanted to see. I agree that it needs to be seen for the story to work, so I'll try it out :) Please give criticism! I promise, I won't try and bite and your heads off anymore :)_

_Also, please go to my page to take the poll I have. It would help me :)_

* * *

_Regulus POV_

Why…WHY did I have to listen to Jacob? Curse my thinking nothing would change!

I watched Emmett look me up and down once again. I didn't move from my seat at all. I held the Elder's wand in my lap, just as safety of course. I might not be able to attack him without it retaliating, but I could take that pain before apparating somewhere else. My magic was a little more maintained now, so I can easily apparate back to London or perhaps even Godric's Hallow to finish what I started.

"Your name is Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived?" Carlisle asked me softly and slowly.

I nodded. "Sadly." I told him

"Sadly? It's your name, Reg. I wanted your name, not a fake one." Emmett insisted.

"Regulus Black is my legal name. Since my godfather passed away from battle, his will came into motion; changing my name, and I legally became the Black heir while keeping the Potter money." I explained. "I can't just go up to someone and say: Hi, I'm Harry Potter, let's be mates with nothing weird happening. I only killed thousands of people!" I said sarcastically.

"In war! That was war, Reg!" Emmett claimed.

"War, smore. I killed. There's no justification for murdering people, Emmett."

He glared. "I say nothing is wrong with it. You got the bad guy, so why are you upset over it?"

I stood up. "Why am I upset? I finally had a chance to let Harry Potter finally die after Tom died. Regulus Black was born and so was the Master apparently. Not the future I had in mind – thank you Fate – but at least it wasn't in the spot light and on headlines of paper everyday like Harry Potter's name was." I informed.

"Someone back me up!" Emmett ordered and looked to his family.

Jasper cleared his throat before waves of calm were thrown around. "Let me see if I can explain what Emmett is frantically trying to say, Regulus. You had a very hard life, obviously we learned this in your stay here. Add in the fact that you're the boy-who-lived –"

"Who-should-have-died-three-hundred-times." I grumbled.

He quirked his lips. "The boy-who-lived. It adds to the fact that, that life in the past is over, Regulus. Telling us your name wouldn't have changed anything but more questions thrown at you."

"I don't want questions! Albus had never seen that memory I showed you all! I didn't want him to know that I can clearly remember ole Tom wanting me his heir and I spoke Parseltongue to him so happily with him responding to me like a parent would." I told Jasper.

Who wanted to remember that? Not me surely.

"But, Reggie, we love you! You can trust us with every secret you have! Who are we going to tell? We're vampires!" Alice pointed out. "That's a pretty big secret to us!"

"It's not a well kept secret considering you don't look human." I said sarcastically.

"Ew." Emmett said bluntly, making me roll my eyes. "Who wants to look human?"

I raised my hand. "I want to look normal. I want to be normal for once in my life. I don't want fame, I don't want fortune, I sure as hell didn't want immortality yet here I am unable to die. Thank you, Fate, you are now a jackarse."

"I love that accent." Emmett said distractedly.

"Focus!" Edward smacked his head on my look to him.

"Right. Sorry. I don't care! I love you because you're my mate. You're perfect, you're awesome, you have these awesome hands –"

"Focus!" Edward smacked his head again.

"Right. I'm not sorry for that one. Just tell me the truth, Reg. That's all I've asked from you."

"And my arse." I glared.

"That too, but that's a given." Emmett waved his hand to wave off the issue.

I sighed. "What do you want? More memories that I won't look at?"

"I want the truth from your mouth, Regulus." Emmett corrected.

"I won't ever, EVER, speak of my past. That will remain inside my mouth." I swore.

"Show one more memory tonight, Regulus. Help us understand why you won't speak to us." Carlisle asked.

I had to think on that one. Show another bottled memory so I didn't have to think on it every day? I wouldn't have to go in, but I really didn't want anyone seeing anything from that history of Harry Potter. Maybe…that one won't hurt too much.

"Fine. One memory, and that's it." I swore and opened my hand for my vial of memory to fly into my hand.

I capped the other memory again and put it inside my pocket to put it back in my trunk later before pouring the other one into the peniseve.

"Enjoy hell." I commented and sat back down on the chair in defeat.

I watched them all fly into the memory once again and sighed heavily. Why on Earth did I let Jacob corner me into giving myself away? Damn him. Damn Fate. Damn Dumbledore. And damn me too. I only wanted a life to live outside of the walls of Harry Potter, and Regulus Black seemed to so it for me. Yet, here I sit, showing memories of Harry Potter to vampires. To my mate who didn't care that I murdered thousands of people. What kind of person didn't care that I killed children in the name of war? It was pathetic to think that I could have gone on with my life as Regulus Black with Emmett.

Or even Regulus McCarty.

* * *

_Emmett_

"Ouch, once again." I grumbled annoyingly and stood up to help Rose stand with Alice. Edward helped up Jasper as Carlisle helped Esme up.

"There has to be away to land in these things." Jasper muttered and looked around the dark room.

Carlisle nodded. "There is, but we might not learn it. Wizards have special tricks up their sleeves."

"Okay, what memory is this?" Rosalie asked and looked to a crib with a brown teddy bear inside of it and a multi-colored blanket with pink and blue. "is this…Teddy's room finally?" She asked and looked around the baby room with a changing table in he corner, a rocking chair, and other wizardy thingies on the wall that were moving around.

"No." I shook my head and looked at a picture of Reg and another man. "This is Reggie's child's room." I said amazed.

"This is the nursery?" Esme asked curiously.

"Cedric, no!" Reg's whine came though as the door opened.

"hush up, Love and let me enjoy myself." A blonde, blue-eyed teenage male claimed happily.

Reg glared at him. I then noticed Reg had a hand on his stomach, a bulging stomach. He was still pregnant in this memory.

"Cedric Pathius Diggory, I said to NOT spend any more money on me."

Cedric.

I looked over the male. "that's Cedric." I claimed.

Cedric smiled and laughed. "How vain can you be, Harry Potter? It's for the baby! Or…babies! Either or!" He looked around the room and dodged a slap to his head by Regulus who glared again.

"How much did you spend?" He asked blankly.

"Not as much as I should have really. This is just the basics of what the baby will need. Mum and Molly say that they need tons of clothes and they're going crazy with knitting. Especially that mother of yours." Cedric glared this time.

"At least my Mum knows my limits!" Regulus backfired childishly.

"Your mum is crazy. Anyway." Cedric grinned cheekily.

"He reminds me of you, Ed." I looked to Edward who looked the teen up and down as the memory played with him telling Regulus everything on what he bought.

"He does look somewhat like me, but I'm from Chicago in 1918." Edward explained. "Maybe we're related?" He tried with a shrug.

"Highly doubtful, son. You're mother was an only child." Carlisle stated surely as he watched Regulus by the crib.

"Where did you get this?" Regulus asked. "This is mine from Godric's Hallow."

"Of course it is! Only the best for my Bambi."

I turned to see a black haired man with grey eyes standing in the door way with the same sandy-haired man, both looking happy as Regulus hugged them both strongly.

"Sirius Black." Carlisle muttered softly. "He was an escaped convict in the wizarding world at this time."

"Regulus was hiding him?" Alice asked and moved away as Sirius led Cedric to the crib.

"You're lucky, cub. I stopped him from spending his entire fortune on you, though you deserve it." Remus claimed.

"No. I don't want money spent on me. He better not have spent more than ten galleons." Regulus threatened.

Sirius looked just as innocent as the perky Cedric. "Of course not, Bambi!"

Regulus sighed in relief.

"We spent nine point five galleons." Cedric laughed with Sirius as Regulus groaned.

Remus chuckled in more control. He looked tired and ragged with cuts all over him as he walked with Regulus to the crib.

"I remember when Lily and James bought this for you, cub. Lily was still three months when James swore you were a boy and put together this crib." Remus said. He seemed like he was reminiscing in the past.

Sirius snickered. "Then we had to help him because he kept putting it together backwards, but didn't want to use magic for his star quidditch player."

"My mum was the exact same way, though dad just said to magic it." Cedric snickered. "But really, love. Think of all the memories we pass down to generations of our own with just a crib!" He said happily.

Regulus rolled his yes with a grin on his face. "Yes, let our kids go about screaming; Harry Potter is my mum and I have his crib."

Remus snickered as Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "they'll be speaking that young?" Remus teased.

"You understand what I'm getting at, though, moony." Reg claimed.

"I like it though, love. It has history of your family. We have mine down pretty well, and even Sirius' and Remus histories. We need yours."

"Then they'll inherit my eyes." Regulus nodded.

"I hope so!" Sirius grinned. "Lily's greens and little Bambi's greens running around a house as we all grow old. Older children with red hair just running all over the place!" He teased.

"Red hair?" Cedric asked horrified, making Regulus snicker.

"of course. What about mum?" Regulus teased.

"What about mum?" A red-haired plump woman came in.

"I was just saying that I hope my child is as well behaved as Ginny." Cedric corrected himself, looking very serious as Sirius snickered quietly.

The woman narrowed her blue eyes. "You're talking about red-hairs again aren't you, Cedric?"

"Indeed, Molly dear." Remus snickered.

Molly…Regulus' mother? But…Lily was his mother.

Molly waved her hand. "Pish posh. This baby will look exactly like Harry with perhaps your cheeks."

"Perfect! Maybe even a Parseltongue." Cedric grinned,

"There's that word again." Edward muttered.

"yes. Little hissing around the house at night when its wide awake will be very fun." Regulus grinned, making Cedric rethink his statement.

"Wait a minute…" Cedric muttered.

"Exactly." Sirius grinned. "It's too…Voldemort."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Thank you for comparing myself and Voldemort once again, godfather."

"What?" Sirius rubbed the hit spot on his arm from Remus who was grinning.

"Just hush your mouth. Padfoot." Remus chuckled as Regulus grinned in victory as he rubbed on his stomach.

The memory ended, and I cursed before we were washed out again.

* * *

"One more time: OUCH!" I growled and stood up.

"Right?" Alice grumbled and I helped her stand again.

"Had fun?" Reg asked me.

I looked to him. "Okay, Molly is your mother?"

He shook his head. "Molly was my best mate's mother. She claimed me as hers though and I really couldn't fight her as she would just add more food to my plate."

"So, Lily is your birth mother. Okay. I got this." I nodded.

Jasper looked curious. "Who was the black-haired man?"

"Sirius Black; a proclaimed Death Eater but innocent of everything if you saw his left arm bare." Regulus commented. "He was my godfather as well as Remus."

"Why didn't you live with one of them?" Edward asked him.

My mate shrugged. "Sirius was in Azkaban for being framed for my parents' death, and Remus wasn't found as he was in hiding from the Ministry."

"Why?" Rosalie questioned him pointedly.

"He's a moon baby. The Ministry back then wasn't like the one I made today. It was cruel, and if he was found at the time: he would have been sent to a camp to be castrated and worked to death." Regulus said bluntly.

"The poor man." Esme whimpered, making Carlisle wrap an arm around her.

"He was never found though, hence how he had a son with Tonks. He couldn't care for me and Albus thought my relatives were more safe because of the blood wards."

"Strongest magic known to wizard kind is blood magic, blood relations that tie two people together." Carlisle explained to us.

"Correct. My aunt and I were the only blood related people. She was my mother's muggle sister, and I lived with her until I was seventeen." Regulus stated.

"Look, we're not done talking, Reg. But I think we can do this in private. Mate between mate." I said pointedly to my family.

They immediately sped away, leaving me with my submissive mate who looked very hesitant as I sat down on the couch.

"Were you ever going to tell me, Reg?" I asked him. "About your real name and the fact that you're Harry Potter?"

He shook his head honestly. "No. I wanted to forget everything. My old name wouldn't let me forget, and I took my legal name to make a new life after Tom died."

I looked to him again. "Didn't you trust me enough to tell me at least that you have another name? You wouldn't have even had to tell me it. Just the fact that you have another name and are declared death in the wizarding world."

"I'm not death. I…possess the ability to speak to Fate and decide what can happen, but I don't take lives in that sense."

"Master of Death, what does that mean?"

"Master of Death; I have conquered death many times in my life, and sidestepped death many times as well. I have the ability to be immortal, to host more power, and I perhaps control the Wizarding World." He stumbled.

"You own an entire world?" I asked him pointedly.

He nodded once. "Yes. My title has more sway with the fact that I was Harry Potter. Kinglsey looks to me for guidance on how he can better the Wizarding World, though he can do it all himself as he's a wonderful Minister of Magic."

"See, Reg. I don't care about all that." I told him, making those beautiful eyes turn to me for the first time. "I don't care that you're death, or the fact that you own a world. I love you because you're my mate and you're a good person. That's what I love. I don't need money or power to love someone, and I don't need a powerful submissive to make me proud. I'm proud because Fate, no matter how much you curse her, chose a good mate for me." I told him honestly.

He sighed. I could see some tears in his eyes and I knew that my message FINALLY went through to him.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to me, Regulus. You lied to my face." I told him, gaining a grin.

A very naughty grin.

My Reg looked back to me with hesitance. "And…?"

"A proper punishment still stands in place." I grinned and stood up.

"Punishment?" He asked softly, not in fear though. He was weary now, which he should be.

"Yup." I leaned down to kiss his lips for a second. "And I have just the one in mind." I whispered and took his wand from him and set it on the coffee table gently.

"What is that?" Regulus asked shortly when I reached into my pocket.

"Nothing. Take it." I told him and grinned. "I am fully responsible for everything that will happen after wards." I chuckle and handed him the small pill.

He gazed at it. "What medicine is this?" He looked at me again when I came back with water a second alter.

"The punishment pill. Take it." I ordered for the third time.

He glared before putting the pill into his mouth and drinking the water.

"now, we wait about five minutes for the ecstasy to kick in." I grinned at the look of horror on his face.

"Ecstasy?" He hissed.

"Ecstasy." I grinned and went back to kissing him.

Hmm. Maybe it was working already with him responding already. Well, he was a wizard and I was punishing him. In a very sexy way that would teach him not to lie ever again and make us both satisfied. And for running away as well. That was very naughty.

"Next time, you won't lie to me or run away. But that punishment can come later." I muttered into his lips and picked him up to run not my room.

* * *

_Uh oh…._

_Well this is the first promised chapter to Emnara Holiday! _

_I have actually received my first death threat! I'm so proud! _

_The next chapter will be a little longer and with this punishment being played out :)_

_-Colonel Rage_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? :P_

**AN: **_The second promised chapter to E.H! Enjoy and I hope you like it :3  
_

* * *

_Third-person_

Regulus moaned once again as Emmett lightly growled when he nuzzled his neck and pinched the sensitive bud on Regulus' chest. Regulus never took a pill to have sex before, but he knew what Ecstasy was clearly from his studies and knowledge in the muggle world of medicine. He learned what he knew for the war and aiding the injured, but he didn't ever think he would need to know it for sex with his mate who was now moving down his chest as he placed random cool open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

Regulus pulled at the restraints on his wrist again, but got nowhere. They were firmly tied o the bed and his mind was too fuzzy and full of arousal to even think of using magic. It only made Emmett growl in warning at his mate for trying to get out of this punishment. Emmett made sure to keep those dark eyes on his wiggly mewly mate as he went for the prize he was heading for and – for the first time with Regulus – wrapped his had around the leaking shaft and leaned lower to put it all into his mouth.

Regulus moaned louder at the wonderful feeling that Emmett was producing again, making his magic spike up on its' own in pleasure as Emmett moved his head. Emmett didn't need to breathe, so deep throating wasn't a task at all. It was a treat to Emmett who continued until Regulus moaned again, and released directly into his mouth.

He swallowed it all, every last bit, of his mate's release before releasing the still hard shaft and purring into Regulus' mouth in a kiss, forcing him to taste himself. It didn't seem to be unpleasant to Regulus from him sucking on Emmett's tongue for his own essence. Emmett loved the taste. It was sweet and he wanted it forever. Once Regulus needed to breathe, Emmett release his mate's lips to go about his next task as his mate panted on the bed, still ready for more in his ecstasy state.

"Next time, don't lie to me." Emmett stated lowly as he let his fingers slide into Regulus' ass without lubrication since Regulus' body produced it itself. Though he was indeed lubricated, it wasn't so well lubricated, making it slightly uncomfortable to Regulus. Emmett didn't want Regulus uncomfortable, but this _was_ punishment, so he would baby his wiggling mate later once he learned his lesson on lying.

Regulus tried to let his body stretch around Emmett's two large fingers, but his body wasn't doing so very well. His magic was steaming with pleasure though and accepted the punishment fully as it let his body stay the way it was before adjusting just a bit before Emmett's length pressed against the tight hole that Regulus still had despite having so much sex with Emmett who wasn't a normal size.

Emmett pressed into Regulus after lifting each leg and spreading them wider, but not roughly. He still had to be gentle with Regulus. He had a human's body and was delicate, though he could still be properly punished. Emmett growled again at the feeling of being inside Regulus' heat again. He would never tire of this intimate move with his mate who was moaning in pleasure and pain as Emmett pressed forward to the hilt.

"Mine." Emmett hissed rather possessively into Regulus' ear.

Regulus was in a submitted pose with his neck bared completely and he was as pliant as he could be when Emmett moved rather roughly in dominant claim over his body and status as the submissive in their mateship. Regulus continued moaning in pain mixed with pleasure as Emmett kissed his chest, nipples, and neck with a small stain of venom on his as his claim.

Emmett knew his release was near as was Regulus' from his body tightening around his pulsing length, so he sped up his movements with the oncoming orgasm nearing his mate. He had firm intentions of making Regulus orgasm before he did. It was polite after all and his duty to make his mate satisfied, despite this being a punishment. Emmet thought his words and unlimited usage of his body under ecstasy was enough.

Regulus' body tightened all muscles before releasing with a hard shutter and Emmett falling from Regulus' lips, making Emmett still himself and release inside of his mate with a growl.

The magic inside Regulus once again became a fire inside of his lower stomach as it connected itself to Emmett in bonding and something Regulus didn't recognize.

* * *

_Emmett_

I settled the blanket over Reg's sleeping body. He was officially punished the sexiest way possible and he made it even fucking sexier with those moans of his. I made sure to put away the rope so Reg didn't burn them away after he passed out. I didn't want them gone. I wanted to use them again.

For his next punishment that can take place next weekend.

"I heard that." Edward grumbled from downstairs after they just returned.

I chucked softly. "Good. You'll know when to vacate the house." I told him in a murmur before I left the room and appeared downstairs to see Edward and Alice glaring at me. "What?"

"You tied him up?" Alice crossed her arms.

"You gave him ecstasy?" Edward crossed his arms as well.

Well damn. It was part of my sexy punishment/fantasy. What do they want from me?

"You _are_ into bondage." Jasper shook his head and sat down on the couch.

Carlisle looked me up and down. "Where did you get ecstasy, Emmett?" He asked me pointedly.

I grinned and plopped down in front of the TV to play my game after turning the box on. "I have my sources." I told him seriously.

"He's a wizard, you dummy! He's sensitive to this stuff!" Rosalie smacked my head.

"I know. It worked at an incredible speed. I thought it would take five minutes like the dude said, but it took like thirty seconds." I said to her with no shame what so ever.

Edward smacked me this time. "Focus!" He said once again.

I swear that's his catch phrase now.

"FOCUS!" Edward growled and smacked me again.

"Right, he's fine, sleeping, and will be very sore when he wakes up tomorrow." I nodded and went about with my game as my family sighed at me.

"Emmett, you cannot force ecstasy into Regulus. Think of a punishment more…healthier for him." Carlisle shook his head.

"No way. It was too hot and steamy to not do this for his next one." I swore.

"Next one?" Esme questioned me.

"He ran away." I grinned in victory. "This was for lying to me. The next will be even better." I hummed.

"Ew! Don't plan it!" Alice covered her eyes in horror.

"Don't think it either!" Edward covered his own eyes and hid in Rosalie's neck, making her baby her mate.

Next time he'll stay out of head then, won't he? I wonder how pissed off Regulus will be?

* * *

_Emmett_

Apparently very pissed off if those streaks of magic coming at me were anything to say.

"You drugged me!" He growled and used his funky looking wand to try and hit me again. I jumped into the tree to avoid this red one, making Alice crack up with Rosalie.

"It was sexy." I purred to him and avoided the red magic again.

Regulus growled. "If you're going to punish me: don't drug me and make me sore for the next ten years!"

"Next time don't lie." I laughed and jumped out to take his wand from him and tossed it to Edward, who caught it carefully.

"Why not just…ground me or..paddle or something? Isn't that what people do?" He growled.

I grinned. "I like the idea of paddles."

"I quit." Regulus turned right around. "I have work to do with Kingsley today. YOU GET NOTHING TONIGHT!" He shouted and left into the house.

I frowned as Alice laughed loudly with Rosalie. "Nothing? Baby!" I pleaded.

"He's serious." Jasper chuckled and went inside as well.

"No!" I whined.

"This is great!" Alice laughed at me.

I huffed. "Shut up and toss the football."

* * *

_Regulus_

"Would you like a potion, Regulus?" Kingsley asked me politely from the couch in Carlisle's office. Blaise was next to him looking very amused as I sat gingerly in my seat next behind Carlisle's desk.

"No. It'll fade eventually.' I waved it off and opened my folder once again. "This one passed through yes?"

Blaise nodded. "I made double sure that it was the exact way you wanted it and there were no loop holes or ways around it. It's firm and steady and in motion."

"Excellent. How has Hogwarts been?" I asked them.

Kingsley grinned. "She's doing wonderful. She's lively and full of good magic now. There have been o mistaking of fights or even a rustle lately." He commented proudly.

I nodded happily. "Wonderful. Her wards need re-done of course this month, and then a sweep of any dark magic or hidden artifacts."

"I'll have the wards done later today. Filtch is doing a sweep along with Slughorn, and then I went through everything myself." Moody tapped his glass eye. "Not a dark object out of sight."

"Wonderful. Hogwarts is on the mend faster than I expected." I said and went to another folder. "Has Luna been spotted anywhere?"

Kingsley sighed. "No. Neither has Mr. Longbottom or the twin Weasleys." He said dejectedly.

I sighed. "They're alive then. They're in hiding for some reason and not coming out yet. We need to find them." I told him seriously.

"We're looking high and low for them, Regulus. They're not in the Wizarding World." Blaise sighed.

"Of course they are. It's obvious and they might be level, not high or low. The twins will hide in the most obvious of places with a simple illusion most of the time. You're looking way too hard and not thinking." I grinned.

"Miss. Lovegood won't travel far from Mr. Longbottom, so wherever he is, she will be close. If we crack down Mr. Longbottom, we will find the girl." Moody said with certainty.

"Exactly. Neville is better at evading this time around though, so good luck in finding the stealth magnet." I laughed.

"I wonder if they're at the burrow, or perhaps even Godric's Hallow." Kingsley hummed as he let his hand rub Blaise's stomach.

I blinked. Of course they would. "Potter Mansion."

"What?" Blaise asked confusedly.

"Look at Potter Mansion, or ask Dobby. Even Kreacher and Winky. They'll search that house for you. I had it rebuilt and fixed up for myself as a treat, and my elves have been inside that house doing everything to make it habitable." I informed them all.

"Of course." Kingsley laughed merrily. "They _would_ hide in your home, somewhere we would never look."

"Damn those Weasleys." Blaise sighed.

I chuckled. "Well, begone then. I have something to do today."

"Of course, Master Black." Moody stood with his cane to hobble out with Kingsley and Blaise following outside to apparate away.

I sighed and used the phone that Carlisle said I could to call Bella.

"_Hello?"_ Her voice came over the phone softly.

"Bella, It's Regulus. I hoping you were still free today." I said hopefully.

"_Oh right! Yes, I can still come! Do you want me to come get you?"_

"Good Merlin no. We aren't your beast. We're taking Emmett's Viper." I told her bluntly.

She laughed at my seriousness. _"It's not that bad. It gets me where I need to go. Not everyone can be rich and prodigy like."_

"I can. I'll be over in about twenty minute if that look in Emmett's eyes means anything." I told her and looked to see Emmett peering at me predatory in the window where Alice was laughing loudly with Rosalie.

She giggled. _"Oh boy. Have fun and don't forget about me!"_

"Promise, Bella." I laughed and hung up the speaker phone and looked at Emmett again who was looking rather possessive.

"Away from the window, beast. If you want to talk to me before I leave, you best be in here." I warned him.

He was suddenly inside the room. "Why are you going with Swan?" He asked and sat down.

I piled up the files as I spoke. "We're going out to Port Angeles for some shopping. No, you can't go." I told him and stood up.

Emmett pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I say so. Why not have Edward or Jasper amuse you today?" I asked him as I walked out of the room with my folders and put them into my trunk by the fire place.

"Because their no fun! I want you!" Emmett pouted.

"My arse doesn't want you. I promised Bella we would hand out today and we're doing human things today. You're not allowed to come." I glared at him and pick pocketed his jeans for his Viper's keys. I found them.

In his front pocket and another damn pill!

"Keep that far from me." I glared and took his keys, ignoring his wicked naughty look.

"Until next punishment." He sang and disappeared before I could hit him.

* * *

_Regulus_

Bella and I went inside another store together, looking at the jewelry that I planned to give Emmett for his birthday that he forgot about.

"What would he like?" Bella asked me and looked to the rings.

I hummed. "Maybe something matching? Like…a bracelet?" I tried and looked at the bracelets and necklaces.

"Okay, well, what do you want? Gold?" She asked me.

I grinned. "I have plenty of money, Bella dear. I can afford everything in here plus this country if I wanted to buy it.

"How modest." She rolled her brown eyes in humor.

"Indeed. What about this one?" I pointed to a chain bracelet with a diamond in it.

"Wow, that's pretty." Bella smiled.

"May I help you?" The lady who worked here came up to the counter.

I nodded. "Yes. I would like to have that bracelet and another just like it but smaller to fit my wrist."

She nodded and took out the bracelet for me to see. "It's pure gold, only the finest of course for our customers. Would you like it customized?"

"Yes. I would like a topaz gem and an emerald gem on the larger one, this is the size for it, and the same on the feminine one." I grinned.

She nodded. "Of course. It can be done within the hour. Will that be all?" I grinned and took out a piece of paper to give to her.

"That one. It has to be completely perfect. It'll mean everything to me."

She looked at the paper and gave a smile. "I know just what you'll like. It'll be done around the same time." She left with the paper and the bracelet.

Bella looked at me. "What did you give her?" She asked curiously.

I grinned innocently. "Just a drawing, Bella."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "uh-huh. Sure. Let's go eat to pass time." She decided.

I agreed. I was rather hungry.

* * *

_Regulus_

"Emmett." I called as I went up the stairs.

"Yes the love of my life?" He asked happily in front of the TV.

"no sex, but do come here." I grinned and kept my arms behind my back, holding onto the box of the bracelet.

He looked curious and stood up. The other Cullens looked to be curious as well.

"What?" He asked and tried to look behind my back.

"That's cheating." I glared. "What's the day today?"

He blinked. "Um…August twenty-seventh. Why?" He asked.

He really forgot his birthday. I rolled my eyes. "Happy birthday." I handed him the box.

He blinked. "My birthday?"

"You retard! You forgot!" Alice threw her shoe at him.

He rubbed his head and took the velvet long box from me. "Babe, you didn't have to get me anything." He tried.

"Accept it you unappreciative fucktard." I glared and walked away to hide my grin.

"Fucktard?" Emmett laughed. "You got that from…" He stopped short.

"From who?" I raised my eyebrow and looked back at his stunned face.

"Me." He finished softly.

Esme sped over to look since she couldn't stop herself from doing so. "Oh they're so pretty!" She cooed.

Emmett looked at me this time.

I smiled. "They have an extra trinket as well. It's called a bonding magic. It will allow you to find me wherever I am. Whether the magical world, or the muggle world. You have access to the Wizarding world as well."

"Bonding magic? Isn't that…mating magic?" Edward asked me and Carlisle who nodded.

"Yes. It's the only type of magic to tie two people – mates – together indefinitely. There's no way to break the tie unless one of the partners dies." Carlisle said softly.

I nodded as Esme put the larger one on Emmett's left wrist, revealing a topaz gem and an emerald gem inside the bracelet links. "There is no way to break the tie. You mated yourself to me and my magic did the same the first time. I denied the magic link for a while, thinking it would break and I could leave, but then I remembered your promise."

"What was that?" Rosalie asked as Esme put the smaller on with an emerald gem and a topaz gem bracelet on my left wrist.

I looked back at Emmett. "If you run, I will always find you, catch you, and bring you back home with me." I repeated.

* * *

_Woah! Has Regulus given in and finally accepted his duty at Emmett's side?_

_What adventure lies next for this couple? What about the missing wizards and witch? Hmm._

_Well, this is the second promised chapter to Emnara Holiday! Hope you enjoyed your two chapter promise as well as the smexy punishment/fantasy!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Going Against the Storm**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Warnings:** _Touches on the subject of child abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutilation, torture, and death in children. Warned enough? I suppose I have to add some drug usage with DUBIOUS consent. Better? :p_

**AN: **_Sorry people! Been without internet lately! I'm writing this during my no-internet period, so enjoy it when I get to post it!_

* * *

_Regulus_

"I thought perhaps you would want to see this?" I showed a vial after a few minutes of silence.

I had given him the bracelet, signing myself over to the devil himself – no matter how cute that devil is – and I had officially signed over myself and my future. I suppose it was a good thing since he was my mate, but I was still in that dark past. I didn't know if he'd like my past, and I didn't want to do this until I had been sure of his place in my heart; but now...my heart was settled, and I couldn't stop myself from accepting the bond I had rejected for the longest time.

So, to prove my end of the bond, I wanted to show him a memory of what I was like in the war. I didn't want to show him any war memories, but trust was in the open.

Emmett looked to the vial. "A memory?" He questioned, still looking a bit in shock over what happened with the bracelets, but not denying it.

I nodded. "A dark one, but...I thought you'd want to know what I was like." I shrugged and snapped my fingers, causing my penesieve to appear on the coffee table.

"Which would this be, Regulus?" Jasper watched me pour this one memory into the bowl.

"One I would rather forget., but like everything else, it plays over and over again in my head. This memory in specific will answer a few of everyone's questions on how...dark the wars were, and about how evil we all were. I'll play just one other tonight, but that's it." I swore.

"Thank you, Regulus. This is a step in the right direction." Carlisle assured me.

"Just touch the water, Doctor. You won't thank me after this." I shook my head and sat down heavily onto the same seat I sat In the first time around.

Emmett looked to me before taking Alice's arm and touching the water with her and his family. I suppose it's _my_ family now, too. But could I really have another family? I killed two of the families that claimed me already, and I was sure to get this one killed as well.

I only had one hope right now though. And that was when after this memory played the course was that Emmett still loved me. Because now: I was officially in love with him, and I can't let him go.

* * *

_Emmett_

"HAH!" I cheered to myself when I and Alice landed on our feet and not our asses. "Take THAT you stupid magic thingy!" I gloated.

"Well then." Carlisle chuckled and held Esme's hand still like Rosalie did with Edward.

Jasper rolled his eyes then looked around the large area of grass that had only a few bodies on it. All were dead, so I guessed a fight happened and people died. The sky was really dark, and it spoke of something oncoming; and that oncoming thing didn't seem so promising. It was dark and spooky here, and I wondered what memory this was. I saw passing magic people and creatures that were butt fuckin' naked, along with vampires!

"This is the war! The start of it!" Jasper claimed worriedly and half-excitedly. He was way too excited for this memory...

"Why are they naked?" Rosalie looked away from a passing naked woman who was looking vicious and excited. Not in that good way either.

"Werewolves. Moon babies." Edward answered and by passed the memory vampire. "And vampires."

"How can they stand their smell though?" Alice asked with a mutter and scrunched her nose at the thought-smell. They didn't smell like anything, but I could just smell death looming over this place, even if ti was a memory.

And the death wasn't my Reggie.

"They don't suffer the same mishaps we do with shifters. Moon babies are natural werewolves and don't have a scent around them." Jasper told us, looking at a few vampires who were together and looking out into the distance at something.

"Potter." A blond vampire called to someone.

I turned around quickly when a sound came, and I saw my Reggie looking ragged, tired, and...covered in blood?

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself, looking over my Reggie's form.

"What? More of them?" Regulus asked with a sigh and shake of his head. "You'd think after the last wave, they'd grow smart and leave." He chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea how incredibly dunce they are." Another vampire chuckled. "Shall we take this one and give you a rest? Voldemort has many more moves before the final battle, and these are just useless wizards and witches."

Regulus shrugged. "Have at it. Enjoy your meals, my friends. Take your weakest with you and feed from those that you fight. I need everyone in top shape." He ordered.

The vampires looked gleeful and they disappeared in second, leaving Regulus alone with that small wand that had the odd shape.

"I don't get it. Is all the memory shows? I don't get how this is so dark?" Rosalie said slowly, looking side to side at all the creatures, the people that looked human, and a few dead bodies. "i mean...I get that he obviously killed someone from the blood on him..but isn't that what war is?" She looked at Jasper. He was the war specialist here after all.

Jasper nodded. 'It's kill or be killed in war. He had to be defending himself if he killed."

"Of course. Reggie isn't a murderer." I huffed in offense.

"Then what's the point to this memory?" Edward questioned me.

I shrugged. "Maybe there's more to it."

"There has to be. Regulus wouldn't show this memory for no reason." Carlisle claimed surely.

I agreed, but I saw nothing. If Reggie was trying to say something to me...I'd kinda like something more blunt and to the point so I saw it easier...

Suddenly, I saw Regulus raise his wand shoot off a bolt of green behind him. We all looked and saw a young man with brown hair, sharp blue eyes, and looking rather gleeful.

"Voldemort!" Carlisle muttered in shock, backing away with Esme from the memory like we all did so the guy could make his path to my Reggie. He didn't look happy, and his wand was raised with a glare on his beautiful face.

"The bloody hell are you doing here, Tom?" Reggie hissed, backing away from the man who only chucked.

"I came to see my heir at work. You did a fine job on my wave, I see." Voldemort hummed calmly and took a look at the bodies on the ground.

Reggie did that?

"His heir? That can't be good..." Alice muttered to Jasper, getting a distracted nod back.

"Please." He snorted back. "Your waves are weak. Useless pawns for useless gain."

Voldemort grinned. "That type of thinking is rather dark, don't you think?" He questioned, putting both hands in front of him and clasping them calmly.

I hissed at the guy, not that it did anything. I didn't like him. He was too...comfy with my Reggie; it was like I was missing something big.

"You made me like this, and now you don't like it?" Reggie narrowed his eyes, a rather sweet voice coming to the front.

I gave my memory-mate a look. "He's definitely going on Prozac when we get out of here." I told Carlisle.

"Focus." Edward hissed his legendary catch phrase.

Voldemort chuckled, making Esme shiver and move closer to Carlisle. "Oh, Harry. I love all you are; no matter how dark you are. You're..._**absolutely perfect**_." He hissed sensually.

"That's parseltongue." Carlisle named the language I could understand somehow.

"How can we understand it? We don't speak snake." Esme whispered.

I shrugged. "It's Reggie's memory. Maybe cause he can, we can for now." I tried, it made in my head at least.

"_**Don't try that act on me, Tom. You lost me when you killed my mother."**_ Reggie hissed back, his wand still raised in defense.

"_**She killed herself. I did nothing but Crucio her twice. She put up a rather tough fight for her kind."**_

"_**My mother's kind? You mean MY kind?"**_ Reggie raised a brow, moving back when the guy walked forward.

The guy nodded once. _**"Indeed. Your types are assumed to be docile. Yet here you are; fighting me, the man who loves you."**_

I growled. "Fucking bitch. He's mine." I growled possessively to the memory guy I wanted to eat.

"Emmett; it's only a memory." Carlisle reminded me.

I stopped growling, if only to hear my Reggie's comeback.

_**I stopped being yours when you killed my baby."**_ Reggie shot off a green spell, causing us to move back and watch Voldemort use his hand to wave it off like it was nothing but a fly. My Reggie was super powerful..so how could this guy just..._WAVE_ off his magic like that?

Voldemort gave a small frown and tilted his head in such innocence. _**"It wasn't my baby, though, Harry. You wouldn't be able to carry a child that isn't mine to term. And that wasn't my work at all. Lucius likes to play Merlin at times, and I have punished him for it by not telling him his son was a spy for you. Wasn't that what you wanted? Draconius is safe, and all because of me." **_He explained it as if my mate was a kid.

Reggie hissed back in disgust. _**"So you can't control your pawns, and my baby suffers? What about my Teddy? You killed him, too. You took both of my babies from me! I have nothing!" **_He shot off a spell that the man waved off.

"_**If I could give you another, would you not be so angry at me?"**_

My mate froze and switched to English. "What the hell are you going on about? I can't have another because of your damn pawns."

Voldemort chuckled. "Silly, Harry. Magic can fix everything."

"No it can't."

"Perhaps it can't bring the past back, but _my_ magic can bring all back." God! This guy sounded so imperious, it was insane! "You want your children back in your womb and arms? Fine; I'll give them back to you. I only ask that you cease this playtime and come home with me; as you should, my little Snakling." He chuckled, raking those icy blue eyes over my mate's frozen body.

I looked over Regulus. He looked stuck in decisions? Are those children he lost worth enough to stop the war? I mean, I didn't want to be insensitive, but they were gone. He wouldn't stop the war to get back what he couldn't get back, would he?

"My children are gone, Tom. You can't give them back. They're dead; the dead can't come back." My green-eyes said rationally after a moment of silence. It was like he couldn't make up his mind on that subject.

"No. I can't bring the dead back; but I can give you something with such more value than the last fetus could; or even the halfing that you so loved."

"And that is?" Reggie dragged off the last word with impatience.

The blue eyed guy chuckled as if my Reggie was the cutest thing in the word. _**"I'll give you a very healthy, very able child myself**_."

"Gross." I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Emmett, please. With the commentary." Edward glared at me. He must be tired of hearing my mind...

"but -"

"We get it! He's a perv and he's gross for wanting it, but focus! The memory means something that you need to know." Alice glared at me as well.

I huffed and went back to watching this scene play out. Was Reggie telling me that this Voldemort guy was his mate? That wasn't possible since _I_ was his mate, but maybe magic people had more than one, and this guy blew it. Obviously if this is Voldemort I can see _why_ and _how_ he blew it. Killing people isn't exactly what a mate should do, though Reggie did it. He did for war though, and to protect other people. He had the reason, and this guy didn't.

Reggie froze again. "_**You can't produce. Too much magic distortion.."**_ That tone made me think he didn't want to believe it...was Reggie...in love with Voldemort?

I mean...he had good looks, but this isn't an ideal guy.

Voldemort shook his head_. **"Dumbledore was wrong in his assumption. My magic is strong, and so is my sperm, silly harry. I am fully able to give a child. I've come back to my true body for that purpose alone. I'd only give a child to you though, which is why I'm here asking you to stop your playing, and come home with me to start a family; isn't that what you want? A little baby in your arms that you can sing to sleep, and a loving mate to watch you and love you?"**_He hissed lowly, taking a step forward and giving a grin when Reggie didn't move back or see that grin of impending victory.

My Reggie didn't respond. Is that what he wanted? A baby and love?

"_**Wouldn't you like what your muggle aunt deprived you of? A loving family? I can give all of that if you'd just ask me, Snakling. I want to give you what you've always desired."**_ He took another step, and this was more confident.

"That's it." Carlisle murmured to himself.

He got all of our eyes, though we rotated between him and the memory. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked at me. "Regulus always wanted a family, son. But that isn't it in this memory; Regulus isn't telling us what we think he is."

"Is that possible? How could that go unnoticed?" Edward asked, reading Carlisle's mind.

"Enough of the mind reading. What is it?" I huffed, interrupted them both.

"Emmett," Carlisle turned his gold eyes to me. "Regulus was abused. His magic didn't make him what he is, nor did the war. His family did."

I froze along with Rosalie and Alice. "What?" I asked lowly, turning my eyes back to the memory to see Voldemort closer to Regulus than I would have liked; especially when his hand touched his face in an intimate way. "That's not possible. Reggie wouldn't keep that from me. Not something that serious." I shook my head, denying it right there.

"I never saw him say anything about it...but it answers why he has lashes on his back like he does." Alice spoke softly, in denial of it like I was.

"And it answers his reclusive behavior. War is tough on someone his age, especially when fighting from a young age, but not to the point Regulus had been before he was used to us." Jasper nodded at Carlisle, then turned to me. "Think, Emm. Did it ever cross your mind that he was just a bit too small, too skittish, or too dark?"

I shrugged. It _had_ crossed my mind, but I thought it was the war. "Yeah...but abuse?"

Carlisle nodded. "I don't know why I never saw it before, but I suppose you don't want to see that in someone you claim family. I was in denial as well, but I shouldn't have passed my judgment without my facts all in front of me." He sighed; he sounded disappointed in himself, and Esme rubbed his arm.

I denied it still, even if it was an answer to what was going on with my Reggie, and I turned back to the memory to hear out what was going on.

"_**If you want it, tell me. I can't read your mind because you don't let me in. Are children what you want? I can give you as many as you wish for eternity. My love? You can have it all. My heart? It's yours if you want it. Name it, and I'll give it to you." **_Voldemort hissed, having his hands on my Reggie's hips while he hissed in his ear.

It was pissing me off more than Regulus not pushing him away. He was almost in a trance if it was possible until he blinked once and his eyes hardened like steel.

There was my Reggie.

"_**I want you to release my body, and prepare your pawns for war. Because I want you dead."**_

Voldemort frowned, but then he grinned maliciously while chuckling. "As you wish. I shall release you and let you play your game. When I win, though, we go home and I can start showing you how I love you." He let go of the slim hips my mate possessed, and he backed up like my mate ordered him to.

My Reggie glared at him with steel eyes.

"You might not want my love right now, and I can accept that for now. But my dear little heir and lover; I am forever in your head. You will never rid me from your mind, and I _will_ bare a child with you, and that child will be as beautiful as you." Voldemort swore, looking very determined to be in my mate's pants.

"My children are dead. I cannot give a child because of your Lucius; I will forever live in shame and heartbreak over my children. But I will tell you this, Tom." Reggie spoke with steel, and a heated promise in his voice. "If I am able to bare another child, my child will be fathered by another man; and that man is out there somewhere waiting for me. When I find this man, I will bond with him, and I will bare him as many children as he wishes of me. It is in my future and made a prophecy by my own eyes."

Voldemort lost all confidence, and he replaced it with displeasure. "This will be finished with a punishment, Snakling. You will not disobey me and lay with another man. You will bare only my children."He hissed lowly.

"Go to hell, Tom. And wait for me there, for that is the only place I will bare your child after this war is over."

After Reggie spoke, I felt the familiar tugging on my navel. "Oh shit." I cursed before we were pulled out of the memory and back on the floor of our living room.

* * *

"So close, yet so far." Alice grumbled as she jumped up next to Jasper who was checking her over for invisible injuries.

I was right with her in that thinking. How did we land on our feet in the beginning? I want to be able to do it again! "Right back at you, sister." I brushed myself off while Rosalie did the same to Edward's pants.

"Think 'Land'." Regulus snapped our attentions onto him. He was standing up in the dividing space between kitchen and living room with a cup of tea in his hand, while his other was inside the hoodie he stole from me. "It's how you land in memories; think 'Land'." He repeated himself, sipping from the glass.

"Nice to know for future reference." Rosalie muttered to herself, crossing her arms afterwards. "What's the next memory?" She asked, not wanting to stay and talk like I wanted to.

I gave her a glare. "No way. Not until after we talk about that one." I pointed to the bowl while looking at Reggie.

He raised a brow. "What questions do you have?"

"Were you abused?" I demanded bluntly.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded me right away for how I asked. Even Carlisle was giving me a scolding look.

Well sorry. I wasn't into beating around the bush.

"Oh." He said it like it was nothing. Reggie leaned off the wall and came over to us. He picked up the other vial that was full and handed it to me. "Your answer is much closer than you think, Emm."

I roamed my eyes over the clear liquid and peeked at Edward who watched the empty vial fill itself from the last memory, allowing us to pour this one.

"I won't answer that question by mouth, but I can certainly...allow you to see a certain memory that can answer that question for me." Regulus said to us all, sitting back down on his chair with his glass in hand.

I wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to find out my answer, and I poured the vial into the bowl without hesitating. Someone else might have tried to stop and ask why he would say it, but I knew Reggie too well. He wouldn't answer it if he didn't want to. I wouldn't order him to say it either; I wouldn't lose the trust I was just given however long ago. If looking was what I had to do, then so be it. I'll let someone else be hesitant and slow.

I wanted to know who dared to lay a hand on my Reggie.

* * *

_Oh my goodness! I'm SOO sorry for how I just let this story go! I won't let it happen again! _

_I hope this chapter made up for it at last a little! I'll have the next chapter show a memory, then have a little action at the end, where a surprise will be waiting!_

_Hmm...who are the four cloaked people coming?_

_-Col. Rage_


End file.
